Take My Breath Away
by Dark Cosmos
Summary: Here is the final chapter!
1. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or DragonBall Z, so don't sue me****  
  
****  
Hey peoples, some of you may know me from my work in the Pokemon section, but Sailor Moon is by far my favorite anime  
This was inspired by Berlin's "Take my breath away",   
****  
  
Serena paced the halls of Orange Star High School, as a new student she kept her eyes fixed on the floor tiles in front of her, trying not to attract any attention. Although that would be hard as she was quite attractive, her blond hair tied into a pony tale instead of the odangos. She decided a new look would go best in a new school, otherwise she had on the school's uniform, a white t-shirt, with black vest with the school's emblem sewed onto the top left pocket. Her skirt was black and pleated high above her knees. She was heading towards her first period class, which was home economics, her favorite subject. This one she would have no trouble passing, but she hoped and prayed that her other subjects would be almost as easy.  
  
She had been enrolled earlier that week, the school was picked out by Luna, she thought this one would be the easiest school for the Princess, considering she was doing horrible in Juuban. Serena was not in a happy mood that morning, she had to move to that dimention, and was staying in an apartment near the school, but Amy had built a special communicator which could leap through the different dimentions. Darrien had dumped her after finding out of the new arrangement, he said it "wouldn't work", she snorted at the thought, she didn't care, it didn't matter if she was to rule the universe all by herself. At least she could be home during the holidays, besides she only had 3 years to go through.  
"Three years..." she mussed to herself, it was going to drag on forever. She had absolutely no clue why her guardian cat would choose a school so far away, but she said it was for her own good.   
  
Room 113 was finally in her view, she entered the classroom and handed her transcripts to the teacher sitting at the front desk.  
"Hmm....Juuban? I've never heard of that one..." Serena sweatdropped,   
"Uh....it's far away?" The teacher snorted and pointed to a desk on the right side of the room, in the second row. She immediately took her seat, ignoring the whistling coming from some of the male students in the classroom.   
"Miss Tsukino, make sure you see me after school to receive the work you're missing", Serena nodded her head and opened her notbook.  
****  
  
She sat at her desk quietly looking through the work package the teacher had given her, various recipes, history on some countries that featured food, and assignments she missed. She started writing furiously on her notebook planner on when she'd plan on catching up on this work. Serena sighed, she was planning on looking around town that night, but considering her situation with her schoolwork she'd have to cancel that night's plans.   
  
The hair on the back of her neck rose suddenly, someone was watching her silently. He didn't realize he was, but it was obvious he wasn't concentrating on his work. She became slightly annoyed by this.  
****  
  
Gohan watched the frustrated girl scribble down notes in her planner. She was new, he could tell since the teacher managed to single her out during the morning class. She was quite pretty from his view. Even though the only view he had was the back of her head. He chuckled to himself, obviously she wasn't a very good student if she had been transferred to a general class. Although he himself wasn't doing to good in home ec. He sighed, frustrated himself, he was failing the class, and they were only 1/3 into the semester. Every other class he had near perfect marks, but this one, this one was a class constructed mainly out of the female gender. But in order to graduate he had to receive a credit for home ec. Maybe this girl could help him out, he didn't want to ask any other girl, for fear of embarrassment, but this one was in a vulnerable position right now. So he continued to burn a hole in the back of her head hopping she would notice.   
  
****  
  
Serena could still feel his gaze, in anger she dropped her pencil on her desk and sighed heavily. The pencil preceded to roll off of her desk and fall on the floor rolling back towards HIS desk. She cursed at herself, 'great' she muttered, 'now I'll have to yell at him', she bent turning towards his desk to pick up her pencil, her hair fell over her face while lowering her head.  
****  
  
Gohan watched her pencil roll towards him, and watched her bend over to pick it up. But his reflexes were faster conditioned by years of fighting. So he bent over as well and grabbed it before she did, then they lifted their heads simotaniously, he stared into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. They were much deeper than his mother's best friend, Bulma, these eyes sparkled like crystals. Her skin was pale and smooth, guarded by her long golden-colored hair. Serena narrowed her eyes, blushed and got back up into a seated position. Gohan, still baffled by this new girl held out her pencil,  
"Here you go", she looked back towards him, smirked and snatched back her pencil. He made the first bold attempt, and held out his hand, "hi, I'm Gohan", she looked at him questioningly,   
"Uh...hi, I'm Serena", she took his hand and shook it. He played the name over in his head making sure to record it in his mind. At that particular moment they were the only ones in the room, everyone else had left for dismissal and the teacher was at a staff meeting. Gohan made his second attempt,  
"Um...I noticed you're having a problem getting caught up....well I'm an honors student here, I could help you". Her gaze turned cold again,  
"I couldn't hire a tutor, I can barely pay my rent", Gohan stopped to think for a moment,   
"No need to pay, I uh, I'm kind of embarrassed to say this, I'm failing this class...we could trade services", Serena smirked again,   
"I thought you said you're an honors student?" She accused, he blushed,   
"Hahahaha, uh......everything except this class", she put on a hopeful smile, * chance for a friend* she silently thought. Then she held out her hand again which he questioningly took,   
"Deal" she finalized. He smiled as well, and they parted their hands, and got back to there work when the teacher re-entered the class room. He looked at them suspiciously, they let out a quiet giggle to themselves. Serena quickly scribbled down her address on a small piece of paper, then got up from her seat, and dropped the piece of paper on his desk. Gohan looked up at her, "be there at 6" she told him quietly and walked out the door, books in hand.  
****  
  
Serena had ordered pizza for that evening, she was just finished fully moving into her apartment, so she hadn't gone out to get groceries. That part of the course was going to have to wait for a while. She prepared coffee for her guest, and set it on the small table out in her living room. She noticed the time was 6 on the dot, and like the precision of the clock, a knock sounded at her door. Serena went to open it up,   
"How long have you been waiting here?" She asked suspiciously, Gohan nervously put one hand behind his head,   
"Uh...for about 10 minutes?" Serena started laughing,   
"You could've knocked, I wouldn't have left you outside", Gohan put on a goofy smile,   
"Sorry, didn't want to impose", Serena continued to laugh, and opened up her door to allow the embarrassed boy enter her apartment. Gohan dropped his backpack full of books on the floor by the door. "What smells good?" He asked eagerly, Serena walked towards the kitchen,   
"Pizza, are you hungry?" Gohan nodded as eagerly as his question, and followed her into the kitchen. There were 3 pizzas sitting on the kitchen table. "Uh...I eat lots so don't mind me", Gohan smiled satisfied,   
"Trust me, you probably don't eat as much as I do", Serena laughed playfully,   
"Want to make a bet?" She asked, he nodded,   
"Definitely!"  
****  
An hour later the two were sitting at her table in the kitchen, there were 10 empty pizza boxes sitting on the table, Serena only ate about 2 and a half of the boxes. She was packed full, Gohan had bought the other 7, he had proved he could eat more.  
"I'm still hungry", he complained, Serena stared incrudeously at him, and threw an empty paper cup at him,   
"Shut up, you're gonna make me sick", Gohan whined, then started laughing at the pale look on the girl's face. "Are we gonna actually work tonight?" He asked, Serena gave an impatient sigh, and got up from her seat, she slowly made her way into the living room and sat down on her couch, spreading her books on the small coffee table in front of her. Gohan took a seat across from her, and also pulled out his books, they set right to work...  
****  
  
By 9 that night, they had decided that was enough work for them. And they were also hoping the pizza would've been digested by then. Gohan packed up his books, and headed towards the door,   
"See you tomorrow, Serena", he said, Serena smiled sweetly at him, and layed back onto her couch,   
"Yep, bye", he left the apartment, and flew back to his home with his mother and father...  
****  
  
Serena fell asleep early that night, she was so tired from her company, she stirred in her sleeping position on the couch. A dream flooded her mind that night, one she had never experienced before...  
~in dream~  
A tall dark figure walked down cold black marble hallways, towards a large room at the end. Inside the room there were numerous figures, also quite large, but one stood out from the rest of them, he had tall black hair, which spiked up to a point. He had a deep voice when he spoke,   
"The child has been born, and it is a female..." Mumbles spread throughout the room on the bad news,  
"Kill it", the figure said...  
~end of dream~  
  
Serena woke up with a start, a sharp pain tore through her body like a long sword. She had no clue what it meant, so she decided to call her best friend...  
****  
  
Raye groggily turned on her communicator, Serena's image spread across the screen.   
"Serena! Do you know that it's 1 in the morning??" She yelled into the receiver, Serena winced.   
"Raye, you gotta help me, I just had this really scary dream, and it's freaking me out!" Raye sighed,   
"Ok, what happened?" Serena took a deep breath and told her the days events, and described the dream and how it confused her from the lack of information it gave her. Raye tried to think it out, but had no answers for it at the moment. "Sorry, Sere, but I don't get it...it's only happened once, so for now consider it a nightmare, otherwise let me know if it's re-occurring, ok?" Serena sighed tiredly,   
"Ok, thanks Raye, night!" Raye gave her goodnight and switched off her end of the communicator. Then Serena turned hers off, and went to bed, setting her alarm, ready for the next day of school. She actually looked forward to it, considering she had made a new friend.... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: No, I don't own DragonBall Z, or Sailor Moon, so don't sue me, cuz I'm poor....~sniffles~ ****  
  
****  
Hey everyone, I luv the reviews, they're soooooo sweet. For Lullaby, yes...I think you've figured it out...but don't tell noone else?? It's just between u and me. For Raven, you've read this type before?? Where can I find them??? For Midnight of Shadows (I luv that name), hahahaha, I'm glad you found that funny....I see I'm not as boring as I think I am...For Lady Mercury, don't you worry, it's gonna happen...but...I can't give it away....For Pokejedservo, (I hope that's how you spell the name), the first part of the song has happened,   
Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say...  
You know the "staring thing"?? (Thanx M.o.S.)  
Ok, here's the next part...I'll shut up now, (I can hear some of you cheering now)  
****  
  
  
  
It had been 4 weeks now, since Serena had first started at Orange Star High. Gohan had been over nearly every night during the school week. Their marks had begun to rise noticeably from the hours of studying they had put in. She had made numerous friends lately, and her popularity was rising as well. She never hung around Gohan during school, considering he was usually in the library during lunch studying. Serena was the same carefree girl she had been in Juuban, always gossiping with someone, except her night life had changed, which made her a better student. Luna was happy about it, it wasn't long before Raye had spread the news about Serena's new friend, and the other senshi wanted to know everything. Serena wasn't surprised Mina was the most excited about it, she had been single ever since the school year had started. The princess wasn't too thrilled to learn that Darrien had found a new love interest, but she had more important matters to worry about, like why there hadn't been any youma attacks lately, Amy couldn't find any readings on her computer, so they weren't worrying about it too much.   
  
Serena made the coffee like she always did when she got back from grocery shopping. That night, she was going to teach Gohan how to make her famous double fudge chocolate cake, which Lita had personally shown her how to make. The ingredients lie across the counter in a mess, and right at 6 she heard the knock at the door. Gohan let himself in with the spare key Serena had given him. He through his backpack on the same place he usually did, and headed for the kitchen to see what Serena was doing.  
"Hey", she greeted happily, and handed him the recipe book she had in her hands. Gohan whined  
"No! I don't want to cook!" Serena laughed, and shoved the book into his hands.   
"Tough, with the way you eat, do you really think you're gonna' find a wife who'll cook for you? Fat chance!" Gohan narrowed his eyes at her from the pun, and flipped the pages of the recipe book, to the one she had marked out.  
"Ooooo....cake, yummy", he read through the ingredients carefully,  
"You have to make it first you know...." Serena pointed out, Gohan gave her anther evil glare, and started mixing ingredients in the mixing bowl that was sitting on the counter.   
  
Soon he had a bunch of ingredients sitting together in the bowl, he picked up the spoon and began mixing it together harshly. Some of the batter flew out of the bowl and made a *splat* noise when it hit the floor. Gohan turned his gaze to the pathetic looking batter on the floor. Serena let out a heavy sigh of annoyance.  
"Do you need some help?" She asked, he looked at her with an innocent look on his face, and smiled weakly. She sighed again and pushed him out of the way, she grabbed hold of the spoon and stood still for a moment. "Ok, so get behind me already..." Gohan looked at her questioningly and did as he was told. She reached behind and grabbed his hands, placing the spoon in one and the side of the bowl in the other. Then she began to guide the stirring gently,  
"the purpose is not to mutilate the batter, but to mix the ingredients together...understand?" He wasn't really listening to her at that point, he was hypnotized by her sweet scent and started to nod off into a trance. His head lowered without him noticing, and he rested his head on her shoulder. Serena noticed and moved out of his reach, " damnit Gohan, what are you doing??" She yelled. He snapped back to reality and immediately apologized denying he knew what he was doing.  
"Uh sorry?" He sheepishly asked...  
****  
  
School was out, and in her usual routine, Serena walked out of the door way and headed towards her apartment. Down the main street of the city. 'Satan City' she thought to herself 'what's with the name?' while she was passing near the park, she heard a scream ring out, followed by others. Serena went to investigate, and noticed a youma attacking a little girl.   
"Moon eternal makeup!" An aurora spread around Serena and transformed her regular school uniform into her sailor fuku. The youma noticed the growing ki and dropped the girl, it noticed a shadow in the garden speaking to it. "How did you find me here?" Serena demanded. The youma didn't answer her, it just rushed at her with an attack...  
****  
  
Gohan was flying towards Serena's apartment when a sudden flash of pain numbed his senses. An incredible ki grew rapidly, he stopped in his tracks to sense where it was coming from. Serena would have to wait...  
****  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was doubled over on the grass, she wasn't used to this kind of physical combat before. Obviously this youma was from this dimension, but she couldn't let the girl get hurt. Just as she stood up a flash of gold flew in front of her and slammed into the youma. The figure launched a powerful ki attack into the youma's chest,   
"Kame-hame-haaaaa!!!!" Immediately the youma disintegrated into thin air, the golden figure turned around to face Eternal Sailor Moon, *Gohan* she breathed out, Gohan's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, "Serena?!?" She laughed nervously,   
"Uh...I have a lot of explaining to do..." He nodded,   
"Me too....I uh....I'm not exactly human..." He stated, Serena smiled,   
"You look good blond"....  
****  
  
Serena inhaled the soft aroma of her coffee, they had flew back to her apartment and de-transformed. Gohan started with his story, beginning with his father, and where he had come from. Serena then told her story, about the Silver Millennium, and how she had become human, and how she was destined to become Neo-Queen Serenity in Crystal Tokyo. It was extremely late by the time she had finished her story, they fell silent for several moments.  
"Wow", Gohan blurted out, "must be a stressful life", he took a sip of his coffee which was now cold. His face winced up and he spit out the bitter liquid onto the coffee table in front of him. Serena chuckled, and reached for a kleenex to wipe up the mess,   
"You have no idea", she stated. Gohan got up from his seated position and grabbed his backpack,   
"I better get going", Serena gave her good bye and watched the saiyajin half-breed walk out to the door. Her face brightened into a blush,   
"So.....the little book worm is actually one of the strongest beings in this dimension...Raye's gotta' hear about this!" Serena headed for her room to get her communicator.  
****  
  
  
A school dance was coming up at the end of the week, Gohan didn't want to go, but Serena annoyed him to the point that he finally gave in.   
"I swear you're evil, I don't care what you fight for", Serena laughed playfully, they were walking down the foyer of the city's mall, "tell me again, why you dragged me out here?" He whined. She narrowed her eyes at him, and slapped him on the arm  
"Duh! You're going to look halfway stylish", Gohan snorted in response,   
"Like you would know..." Her glare increased, until he apologized and begged for her to stop.  
  
A few hours later Serena had succeeded in picking out an outfit that Gohan would actually wear. She sighed tiredly and collapsed on a bench outside of the previous store she was in. Gohan stood in front of her and crossed his arms,   
"What's wrong with you?" He accused, she glared at him again,  
"Hm....I don't know, mister 'I'm not going to be seen in that', gee, I'd wonder", Gohan raised his eyebrows at her,   
"Well excuse me, miss, 'we're not leaving until you buy something half-decent'"...  
  
Their argument carried on for another half hour, before they ran out of excuses. Finally they left the mall and headed towards her apartment. "I wonder where that youma came from?" She mussed out loud, Gohan shrugged his shoulders,   
"Don't know, I wouldn't worry about it for now, since there's only been one attack", Serena nodded in agreement.  
****  
  
Serena was busy brushing her long hair, she was going to wear it down that night, she had picked out a short red dress, which tightly fit around her figure, and at exactly 6 o'clock, she heard the familiar foot steps make their way into her apartment.   
  
Gohan walked into her room where Serena was putting on her finishing touches, she turned around. The oxygen in Gohan's lungs all of a sudden disappeared, he coughed, Serena looked at him concerned,   
"Are you ok?" She asked, he nodded, and took a deep breath. "Wow, looks good", she complimented the khakis and the white dress shirt he had on. She took one look at his glasses and shook her head. "I think these need to go", she removed the glasses slowly, folded them up and placed them carefully on her dresser. It took him a second to get used to seeing without the glasses. They made their way out of the apartment building and breathed in the cold night air. Serena shivered, Gohan didn't even hesitate, he lifted her into his arms, and levitated into the air. Serena squealed in fright, "I didn't invite you to pick me up!" She protested, Gohan gave her an innocent glance,   
"So...I'm just trying to be helpfull"...  
  
  
The school gym was packed full, people socializing mostly, the best form of dancing any of them could do was jump up and down to the beat of the music. Female eyes rested on Gohan, he looked very different to his usual self, one particular girl made her way over to him, and smiled at Serena.   
"Hey Serena, mind if I dance with your friend here?" Videl asked bravely, Serena shook her head,   
" I don't own him", she smiled again and grabbed Gohan's hand dragging him away. Serena's gaze fell on some other groups, she headed over there to keep occupied.   
  
When the dance was finally over, Videl came back over to where Serena was talking to some friends,   
"Hey girl! Guess what, Gohan's gonna' go out with me!" She excitedly exclaimed happily. The color of Serena's face drained all of a sudden. She choked on her friend's words,   
"That's.....good", she managed to say. * Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be happy*, but she was anything but happy....  
****  
  
Three weeks had passed slowly, after the dance Serena refused to talk to Gohan, except telling him to not go to her apartment anymore. He had been slightly confused at first, but obeyed to the princess's wishes. She had avoided Videl as much as possible, who didn't really notice, she was usually with Gohan, or her friends. Raye got all the news, she didn't understand either, but suggested Serena should find out why it made her upset if Gohan was just a friend. Serena liked Videl, they had become friends during her first week of school, because Videl reminded her of Lita. But ever since the dance Serena became cold against both Gohan and his new girlfriend, she tried to ignore them as best as she could, even though it was difficult.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or Sailor Moon, blah, blah, blah****  
  
****  
Hey everyone, I'm back....  
Yes, ~sigh~ Videl, but come on, I couldn't leave her out of the story...this part gets a little....steamy? (The adjectives aren't working for me right at the moment)...  
Ok, I'll shut up now  
****  
  
Sailor Pluto strolled through the hallway of the gate of time. The mist curled around her boots and faded once it reached her thighs. She noticed a small sparkle in the jewel of her staff. She turned her attention to it fully, the red jewel gave off an eerie glow. All of a sudden a strong ki appeared near her, Pluto headed towards it to investigate. The ki began to numb her senses from its intensity, the power was definitely evil from her opinion, the negative energy made a shiver run down her spine, and a shadowed figure appear in front of her.   
"Tell me where the princess is", the figure asked in a deep, rich voice, noticeably female, Pluto hesitated for a moment.  
"Unless I know your intentions, I can not release that information, nor allow you to continue." The figure stepped out from the shadows, it made Pluto gasp considering the figure's size.   
"No matter, I will find her myself". The figure gave off a shot of energy which paralyzed Pluto long enough for it to escape through the closest portal.   
****  
  
Rain poured down from the sky. Thunder and lightning rang throughout the hallways of Orange Star High, as Serena made her way to her last class. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, to avoid Videl, as she was in her class. Her seat was situated right in front of the other girl's, so she stayed as silent as possible, and moved quickly.   
  
Her mind blanked out when the teacher started the lesson, she fell asleep on her desk, her mind began to flood with images of black marble...  
~in dream~  
The figure made it's way down the black corridor of the castle, heading towards the throne room. This time a figure made it's way behind the other, it was a tall silvery woman, carrying a small infant in her arms. They soon entered the throne room where the king sat silently, the first figure announced the news,  
"the child is a female", the king frowned by the news,  
"kill it", the ear shattering scream was made by the shadowy figure, she lowered to her knees and begged for the child's life to be spared. The silvery woman raised her head towards the king,   
"Serenity..."  
~end of dream~  
Serena woke up with a jolt, she fell off her chair, and onto the floor. Loud laughter rang throughout the room, and the teacher eyed Serena annoyedly. Her face flushed a bright red, Videl watched worriedly as the princess got up back into her seat, and the teacher replaced his attention back to the lesson. Videl leaned over the edge of her desk and whispered as quietly as she could,   
"Are you allright?" Serena snorted her reply,   
"Oh, yes, I enjoy falling off chairs, it's a ritual habit of mine", Videl giggled at the comment,  
"I hope you're not still mad at me...I...uh...Gohan dumped me this morning, he said he didn't want a girlfriend right now". Serena's face lit up in a hopeful smile, she turned her head around to look at Videl.  
" Oh, I'm not mad at you Videl, that's too bad that you two didn't work out", Videl giggled lightly,   
"Good, I'm glad we're still friends", the girls continued to quietly chat for the rest of the afternoon, until the final bell rang announcing the start of the Christmas break.  
****  
  
Serena had spent a long time talking with Raye on the communicator, talking about her dream which frightened her during her last period class.  
"It's getting more intense, I saw more today...it was my mother, Raye, my mother!" Serena burst into tears, her mother's scream ringing in her ears repeatedly. Raye tried to calm down her best friend, but Serena would not stop crying. "And if that's not any worse, I haven't talked to Gohan, since he started going out with Videl! Apparently he dumped her today, and I still haven't seen him", her crying increased, Raye paused for a moment, repeating the news in her head,   
"Uh....isn't that a good thing?" Serena stopped crying for a moment, a couple of sniffles later she thought about what her friend just pointed out,  
"um.....you got me there, Raye..." Raye giggled, Serena joined in as well for several moments. All of a sudden Raye heard someone approach behind her,   
"Oh....hi Trista.....ya.....uh huh....ok....uh Serena, I have to go now, see ya", Serena gave her good bye and turned off her end of the communicator. She looked up to her clock, and noticed the rain still pouring outside, the clock struck 6, and an unexpected knock rang on the door. She walked up to the door and opened it up a crack, she noticed a familiar figure standing outside, soaking wet. Gohan looked up at her with innocence written all over his face, Serena opened up the door wider and tried to wipe away stray tears. Gohan looked at her worriedly,   
"Serena? Have you been crying?" She nodded slowly and awaited for him to walk into the room, she watched a trail of water make its way behind him. Serena raised an eyebrow at him,   
"Would you like a towel?" He blushed slightly and nodded, Serena went to her bathroom and fetched a small towel, tossing it into Gohan's hands, who gratefully accepted it.   
  
They sat opposite of each other in her living room, Serena waited for him to start the conversation. He did so,   
"Serena...I uh....I broke up with Videl today, I just didn't want that to interfere with anything." She looked at him questioningly,   
"She told me you didn't want a girlfriend", he nodded,   
"Same difference", a puzzled look crossed her face, then she nodded and said 'ok' as sarcastically as she could. "I uh....needed to talk to you about a dream I recently had..." Serena folded her hands thoughtfully in her lap and waited for him to continue. "I saw this silvery-colored woman, with a crescent moon on her forehead, I figured you might know who I'm talking about. Anyways, she was covered in a shadow, I think she was standing on the moon, because the earth was in the background, and she was standing in front of a building with a crescent moon on that as well. She only said one sentence to me...and I didn't get it, it was 'when you return to the princess she will reveal your destiny', I didn't get it, but I thought you might know, since your Sailor Moon." Serena thought about it for a second,   
"Maybe, listen to my dream".... She explained it the best she could, the same as when she talked to Raye, and began crying when she reached the end of the dream, after seeing it being played in her mind vividly. Gohan watched her begin to cry, stunned he got up from his seat and sat next to her, putting his arms uncertainly around her and letting her fall into his embrace. Serena's crying subsided after a few minutes, she sniffled a couple of times and noticed her surroundings, "Gohan, damnit, you're getting water all over me", he let her go and blushed,  
"uh....sorry", she began to giggle quite the change from before. She sighed tiredly, a lot of energy had been taken out of her, considering everyone was on their Christmas Holidays at that point. Gohan noticed this right away, "you should get some rest", she looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. He got up from his seat and lifted the girl into his arms, and carried her to her bedroom.  
  
Once he reached her room, he gently set her down onto the mattress, Serena left her feet dangling over the edge of her bed and watched the saiyajin sigh, obviously board.   
  
Gohan gazed silently into the princess's deep blue eyes. She was perfect, her soft sweet scent filled the room with it's aroma, long golden hair tangled around her arms, and cascading down her back. At that moment he couldn't resist anymore, ever since he first layed eyes on her, she was the only thing he had on his mind....  
  
Serena yelped when Gohan walked towards her and picked her up by her arms, she stared at him in wonderment, he didn't give her a chance to question him, he quickly connected his lips with hers, flustered, she gave back feverently. Not understanding why she was allowing herself to act this way, she wouldn't have ever given herself to Darrien before they were to be married, but all that changed now, as she found herself in love with the saiyajin half breed, and he with her.   
  
A bolt of lightning cracked outside of the window, oblivious to that, the couple lowered directly onto the mattress, Serena noticed how quickly her clothes slipped off, their ki's raised slowly, their minds blanked from the world around them....it was just them...Gohan slipped his hands down her smooth soft skin, he had all control over her, and covered her frame with his own muscular body. Serena's fingertips dug into Gohan's back, he grabbed her hands, and slammed them into the back board of the bed. She yelped at that, but didn't pay it much attention, she was too involved in the task at hand....  
****  
  
The sunlight made a glare off of the mirror in her window. She smiled from the warm pleasant morning light. She noticed Gohan was still sleeping peacefully, his arms tightly wrapped around her. Playfully she wriggled out of his grip and lay on top of him, letting her hair create a curtain of gold around his sleeping figure. Slowly he opened his eyes, and jumped, when he stared at Serena directly into her face. Serena returned her position to where she woke up, and laughed loudly at the sight of the shocked saiyajin. Gohan narrowed his eyes at her accusingly and began to tickle her sides. Serena shrieked and ordered him to stop, he too started laughing, but ceased to torture the princess. He got up and put on his clothes,  
"I'm going home today, my family's going to a Christmas party, and I'm taking you whether you like it or not, so get dressed up", Serena raised her eyebrows,  
"oh really? What if I say no",  
"you can't, I just established that", she laughed and saluted the saiyajin, who left the room heading for the kitchen. Serena got up and took care in choosing an outfit....  
  
Serena walked out of her room, and entered the kitchen, Gohan had actually made a decent breakfast,  
"I'm glad I'm such a good teacher", he turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Serena had red ribbons tied around her odangos, a hair style he only saw briefly when she was Eternal Sailor Moon. She wore a tight red silk china dress, with gold flowers embroyeded on it. There was a slit which ran from the top of her right thigh all the way down. Knee-high white boots found themselves contently snug around her legs. Long red triangular earrings dangled all the way down her neck, jumping around playfully as she walked. She smiled happily at the sight of Gohan bringing two plates full of steaming hot food to the table where the couple found a seat and began eating breakfast.   
"You look great", Gohan mentioned between mouthfuls, Serena looked up at him,  
"don't talk with your mouth full", she returned her gaze to her plate of food, he snorted,  
"you should talk"....the argument continued on for another half hour, before they decided to leave for his home....  
****  
  
Raye looked up from her book when she felt a flash of powerful ki numb her senses for a brief moment. She got up from her seat, and walked outside to find to young girls standing outside of the temple, looking around for signs of life. Raye walked outside, and noticed one of the girls looked like a mirror of Rini, only slightly older, and she had purple eyes and hair. The other girl had black hair and purple eyes, and wore an orange bandana in her hair. Once the Rini-look-a-like noticed the Mars princess she addressed herself immediately.   
"Hello, this may seem odd, but..." Raye interrupted her,  
"Rini? What happened to your hair and eyes?" The girl looked at her confused,  
"uh...how did you know my name? Nevermind....I come from the future, this is my sister, Pan, we're the princesses of Crystal Tokyo, and we're here to warn you that our parents are in danger..." Raye looked at her, a little confused,  
"your parents?" Rini blushed,  
"yes, you know them as Serena Tsukino, and Son Gohan", Raye's face went blank.... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon....duh.....****  
  
****Authors Note: To those of you who wrote reviews to the last part, I love you all....for the rest of you......anyways, I know what you guys meant when you said Rini was spoiled... I know she is, she took after Darien....grrrrr......anyways, enjoy the story!!  
****  
  
Soon the inner senshi were sitting quietly around the fire at the Cherry Hill Temple. They were watching the two new girls quietly, studying the way they looked around at them.   
"Why exactly are we here, and why does Rini look like she had a whole new makeover?" Mina confusedly inquired. The other senshi nodded in agreement to the question, save Raye who sat calmly,   
"Uh...guys...I'm gonna' have to explain to you whom exactly this new friend of Serena is", Lita, Ami, and Mina patiently awaited the girl's explination intently, Mina broke the silence which spread quickly.   
"Ok, Raye, I thought she was friends with this nerdy bookworm who she was studying with?" Raye blushed slightly and eyed the modified Rini,   
"Would either of you happen to have a picture?" Pan nodded and pulled out a slightly frayed picture and handed it to the Mars senshi. Raye took it and passed it around the eager group. Three sets of jaws hung open at the sight of a sophisticated-looking Serena in the arms of a muscular kawii boy. Mina choked for a moment,  
"Ooooo.....hottttt!!!!" The others immediately agreed, giving dark blushes to the two future girls. "That explains you", Mina sneered towards Pan, "and you told me this guy was a book worm", she directed at Raye. Pan snarled at the comment and stood up switching her stance to a fighting position,   
"My father's the most powerful warrior in the universe, next to my mother of course!" Mina's eyes went wide and she started stuttering in fear,   
"Ok....jeeze, so this guy is like.....the opposite of what he is in normal everyday life", the others watched Pan nod and return to her seated position on the ground. Rini smiled at her sister who began to cool down from her outburst, she stood up shyly and folded her hands in front of her,   
"You'll have to excuse my sister, she's the ferocious side of us twins", Ami looked questioningly at the duo,  
"Twins?" Rini nodded,   
"Yes, and now my parents in the future are expecting another child", the girls' faces went blank from expression, then a fit of giggles came over them. Rini continued her family's current situation before she began the tale of the new threat. "As I speak now, there's a very powerful enemy approaching earth in the dimension my parents are currently in. She wasn't supposed to arrive for a while, but she managed to pass through the time gates, Sailor Pluto wasn't able to stop her, and got near-fatally attacked. The being is very powerful...more powerful than Galaxia and Cell combined."  
"Cell??" The four senshi asked in unison, Pan shot them an impatient look,   
"An enemy in my father's dimension", she shot out, Rini stared at her sister for a few moments before continuing.  
"Anyways...this being has already started her destruction on the other side of the earth, sending out her henchmen to kill life wherever they can...my parents need you to help, this creature is a legend only appearing once every ten thousand years, and now she's back." The girls nodded silently to themselves, letting the new information soak in. They turned to discuss it amongst their selves for several moments, before returning their attention to the future girls.  
"Ok...we'll have to contact the outer senshi, then we can be on our way", Pan and Rini smiled at each other at the good news and rose to a standing position. They all headed into the temple...  
****  
Gohan gripped Serena's hand tightly in his and lead her into his house where his mother was busy cooking. Chichi heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, not looking up from her pot, she greeted her son,  
"Welcome home honey, you'll have to help me take this over to Bulma's in a few minutes", Gohan cleared his throat, making his mother turn her full attention to the couple standing a few feet away from her. She studied Serena for several moments before speaking, "oh my....Gohan, she's lovely..." A blush found itself spreading across the moon princess' face, and she lowered her gaze shyly to the floor, Chichi smiled warmly and looked the girl over again. "This must be the Serena you've been raving about", the blush continued to intensify, and Gohan chuckled quietly,   
"Yep, and I think Bulma's gonna get worried if we don't get this food over there now", his mother agreed readily and handed him some boxes to take to the awaiting air car outside, leaving the blond girl and the mother all alone. Serena returned her gaze to look at Chichi, who's smile turned into a grin,   
"Everyone's going to love you!"   
****  
  
The party was under way by the time the trio reached Capsule Corp. Gohan carried in the boxes, trying not to drop them, he led himself immediately into the building heading towards the kitchen. Serena followed Chichi to the door awaiting for the half-breed to return. He did so ignoring the warm greetings given to him by the rest of the Z senshi. Chichi smiled warmly again and went inside of the building. Gohan stayed outside with Serena a moment,  
"Don't worry, they'll all like you, but watch out for Bulma's husband, Vegeta, he's got the ego the size of this whole planet." Serena's eyebrows raised at the comment,   
"Vegeta??? Where have I heard that name before?" Gohan shrugged and returned the hold to her hand, pulling her inside of the building.   
  
Bulma was the first to spot Gohan's new girlfriend. She grinned and didn't hesitate to introduce herself.   
"Hi! I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm Bulma, I'm the president of Capsule Corporation..." Serena interrupted her at this,  
"Really??? Oh wow!" The girls chatted for a few more minutes, but stopped when they noticed the bored look on Gohan's face. Bulma giggled, and led the two into the main room. A silence fell over the group as numerous pairs of eyes rested on the new girl. Serena blushed again, a very common reaction for her, and the group smiled, she received many warm greetings, except for the saiyajin prince who stood silently. Serena's gaze fell upon him and her face went white. Gohan noticed this right away, and he looked at her concerned.   
"Serena? What's wrong?" She continued to stare at the agitated prince, who growled slightly at the sight of this, and he began to slowly walk towards her.   
"He's......he's.....he's the one from my dream..." Gohan turned to look where she was, and froze as Vegeta stopped in front of her. Again a silence spread across the room, everyone watched the prince and the new girl. Vegeta smirked,   
"It's you....at least you look like her, with the odangos and all." Serena narrowed her eyes at him,   
"Look like who?" She prodded, his smirk grew and he crossed his arms,   
"The white moon princess, the one who was supposed to be disposed of", a fowl look of anger crossed Serena's face at the comment, 'now I know what Gohan was talking about' she muttered under her breath. Her eyes sparkled violently and she spread her feet slightly, as if she was going to strike at him,   
"Tell me what you know", she ordered, Vegeta growled again, his ki slowly rising,   
"Why should I? If you're her, you're over a thousand years old", the silence in the room became deafenly quiet. Everyone looked at Serena, disbelieving the age,   
"She looks great for being that old", Krillen pointed out, receiving a smack from his wife. Everyone's attention continued to settle upon the saiyajin prince, and the moon princess.   
"Yes, I was reborn into this world", she said,   
"Why?" The prince asked, she smirked, the same smirk plastered on Vegeta's face, Bulma noticed this and narrowed her eyes, not believing the resemblance,   
"You tell me why", Serena continued the small verbal fight and Vegeta nodded his head after several moments of silence, everyone else in the room found a seat, and waited for the conversation to continue. Vegeta's smirk widened to an almost smile, and he relaxed his position, then he walked directly to the other side of the room, so everyone could get a full view, Serena waited patiently.   
"Serena's..." Serena gasped from seeing how he knew her name, he shot her an impatient glare from the interruption, but then continued his story, "....mother, at the time was considered one of the most powerful senshis in the universe, as an experiment, she was to bear a saiyajin's brat by none other than the King himself. After she was impregnated she was granted the protection of the moon kingdom as well as the earth. The problem arose after the brat was born, the half-breed was female which enraged the King. After that Serenity's wish was granted at having the brat's tail removed, after much persuasion to spare the brat's life, but the promise of the earth's safety was broken". All the women in the room gave a dissatisfied snort in response, Serena settled down some more after learning of her past,   
"Then I guess I know who my father is now..." The group watched her, anticipating more of the tale, she started her version of the story, starting with the silver millennium, as well as the negaverse and all her adventures afterwards... "and now I'm Eternal Sailor Moon, the last stage before I turn Neo-Queen." By this time Gohan had relaxed again, getting over the fact that his girlfriend was older than him....much older...  
  
  
A dozen youma's spread themselves around Satan City, about 1 mile away from the Capsule Corp buildings. Their ki was felt immediately by the senshi while they were busy conversing over the new stories they were told. All the saiyajins, and half breeds stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.  
"What's that?" Serena asked worriedly, she looked towards Vegeta who was looking outside the window,   
"Something very powerful is here, I think the party's over", many sighs spread across the room, and everyone headed out the door. Bulma got into one of her air cars,   
"Anyone who can't fly, hop in", the women, except Juuhachi-gou, leapt in, and the men took off in the air, with a car following closely behind.  
  
Soon they reached the heart of the city, levitating steadily everyone looked around for signs of danger, the youmas immediately spotted the Z senshi, and took off in the air towards them. Bulma cursed and sped through the air heading towards an open field. The senshi followed close behind along with the anxious youmas. Once they reached open land, Bulma found a landing spot near the bottom of a cliff in the valley. The senshi spread themselves across from the newly discovered youmas, who slightly resembled tall lizards.  
"Oh my...they look like smaller versions of Frieza's" Krillen pointed out, the others noticed the resemblance and stood in fighting positions heating up their ki's...  
  
The women watched from a seated position on the sidelines. The youmas were stronger than anticipated, and they soon had Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Chao-zu on the ground. Bulma pulled out the small bag of senzu beans she has in her back pocket. Serena watched the fight continue, and she got fed up,   
"I have to go help them!" She stated angrily, Chichi gave her a wide look,   
"You can't handle that", Serena smirked again,   
"If I'm a great aunt of Vegeta, I think I could handle it", this produced a fit of giggles, and Serena pulled the small brooch out of her purse. She threw it up in the air,   
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" The command set her off, and the aurora spread around her transforming her into the sailor senshi. The women watched her in wonder, while she transformed, soon there stood the winged senshi, and she took the bag of senzu beans from Bulma, then headed towards the battle field.   
  
A youma advanced towards a frightened Juuhachigou, a look of terror crossed her face, then she watched in horror as the youma fell face first into the ground, a large black hole running through it's chest. Juu looked up into the eyes of the beautiful winged girl holding a large scepter-like weapon. She tossed the bag to Juu,  
"Heal them", she ordered firmly, the android nodded, and headed towards the wounded Z senshi. Serena turned around towards the other youmas, and warmed up her attack, taking out another couple of them. The senshi left standing turned their attentions to the very powerful being beside them. She smiled and launched another attack, leaving two more youmas dead on the ground. The other six youmas looked towards her with wide eyes, and took off from fear, leaving very stunned men behind. Serena smirked again,   
"Where was the challenge in that?" Numerous groans rose in the air, from her sarcastic remark.  
****  
  
Thunder watched the battle through her scrying pool on an island. She slammed her fist into the stone cauldron which cracked it in numerous places. She cursed at the cowardice of the remaining youmas, whom fled away from the powerful blond-haired girl. Thunder knew very well who the girl was, the soon-to-be queen. She snorted at the rippling image and released the claws from her knuckles, in strong tension. She would have to face the girl herself, and the powerful Saiyajin prince. She observed carefully the power levels, the blond one being the highest, and the boy who stood tall compared to the prince, was nearly the total of hers. Then it was the one who looked just like the small boy with the black hair. Then the prince, and his purple-haired brat. Thunder watched silently as the Z senshi made their way back to the other end of the city, she would have to attack tomorrow, she thought to herself, so she left the cauldron and headed towards her sleeping area...  
****  
  
A tired Pluto watched the group of senshi stand before her. There was Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and the future girls. Darien's connection had been broken, so he wasn't expected to fight along side of the girls, Pluto growled at the thought, 'he wouldn't have been much help' she thought to herself. The sailor stars couldn't make it, and Saturn had shown up just then, obviously out of breath.  
"Sorry I'm late", she apologized quietly, the others nodded, and awaited for Pluto to continue. She waved her staff in the air, and a mist spread across the group teleporting them into the dimension their princess was currently in...  
****  
  
"Oh....damnit I should be there right now..." A tall black-haired girl mentioned half-heartedly. Dende walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder,   
"Then why don't you go?" He asked, causing the girl to jump. She looked back and frowned,   
"Kami wouldn't have let me in a million years....risking my identity...I've been hiding for so long." The girl stood up and faced the guardian, fingering the edge of her grounded out staff.  
"Oh...well I'm not him now am I?" The little guardian stated playfully. A bright color spread across the girl's face, her tail excitedly twitching against her leg,   
"Really??" She exclaimed, "I get to meet the prince? And the princess?" Dende smiled and nodded,   
"Just hurry back, Titania, only stay to help them out". The saiyajin girl picked up her staff, her hair flaring to gold, and she flew from heaven down towards earth...  
****  
  
Everyone had seated themselves inside Capsule Corp, not understanding what had just happened. Serena looked up at everyone,   
"If there was that many, there will be more", the others nodded in agreement. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day....  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon....but I do own Titania:)****  
  
****Author's Note: There is a new character....I'll introduce her properly when the time comes,,,and Lady Mercury,,,I could use your help to set up Ami and Piccolo, that'd be great!  
Oh...and I'm getting fed up,,,I want to use the japanese terms so much, I'll do just that!   
Just a warning for you all...this really gets screwed up bad, so gomen if you get confused...otherwise I answered Ceres no Cyberia's challenge in here for the Juu and Pan fic...  
ja ne!  
****  
  
Usagi's mind flooded into a dream that night. She saw a tall creature standing in front of her, slowly wavering back and forth. The thing was hideous looking, and drool fell from her mouth and hit the cold stone floor. The thing's voice was scratchy and deep and pounded into her ear's making her head spin wildly.  
"Usagi....I am giving you a week to prepare for me....only a week..." Usagi's eyes shot open, the picture around her dissolved into her room where she was lying in Gohan's arms. Her breathing was harsh, and a slight fever touched her forehead, but she settled down a bit. Noticing that it was already morning, she nudged Gohan to wake him up. He slowly did so and eyed her tiredly,   
"Usa-chan? It's early..." He mumbled, Usagi giggled and nudged him again,   
"Gohan-kun, get up already!" He groaned in annoyance but complied to her wishes.   
  
Chichi was busy cooking breakfast for 4 hungry saiyajins that morning. Soon Goku, Gohan, Goten and Usagi were filled into the kitchen and devoured whatever Chichi placed onto the table. Usagi choked on her food when Goku casually mentioned about the youmas that attacked the previous day.  
"You're really powerful Usagi", Goku complimented her, as she looked up to everyone else she took a big gulp.  
"Uh....I have some concerns about a dream I had last night...." Gohan watched her worriedly,   
"Nanda?" He asked, she looked back down at her plate of food,   
"I saw the being that sent the youmas....it didn't seem to happy, and uh....it gave us one week to prepare for it's arrival." A silence spread across the room all eyes resting on the moon princess, Goku rose his eyebrows,   
"One week?!?"  
****  
  
The Sailor Senshi entered the new dimension and looked around at their surroundings carefully. In front of them was a tall dome-like building with the words 'Capsule Corp' written across it in big black letters. Pluto walked up to the door and knocked on it loudly. Bulma came to the door and opened it up eyes going wide looking at the numerous senshi. She laughed nervously...  
****  
  
Titania watched the Z senshi fly up to heaven and she shivered with excitement. Mr. Popo had figured that some of them would want to use the Room of Spirit and Time again, so he had it all prepared with fresh supplies. Titania levitated into the air and stopped when she was in the way of the others, a bright crackling aurora shining around her. Vegeta came to an immediate stop before he crashed into the intruding guardian.   
"Nani?!?" He ordered and looked over the strange, but familiar looking girl. "What is a saiyajin doing in heaven?" She giggled and blew a ki blast into his stomach using the tip of her staff. Everyone moved out of the way of the prince, who slammed into the marble ground. He cursed loudly and got back up charging at the rude guard. She laughed loudly and got into a position to receive the attack, launching herself into his outstretched arms she hugged him tightly, and continued to laugh,   
"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" The prince stopped flying and dropped the girl out of his arms. His eyes set as wide as they could get.  
"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded. Titania fell into the ground with a loud ~thud~ but continued to laugh. She didn't have a chance to speak before Dende walked out to watch the z senshi meet his lead guard.   
"Everyone meet Titania" he cheerfully announced. Everyone levitated down to the ground and looked cautiously over the saiyajin girl. She smiled warmly,   
"Gomen for attacking you, your highness, but I've been waiting so long to meet you." The prince snarled at the girl, but listened to her tale anyways. "I was born to a third class family, so naturally I was sent away as a baby to another world, and since I was female no one thought that I could survive. But little did they know I was soon seven years of age, and living in the wilderness of that particular planet. So I left that planet in my pod and went to the nearest one. That planet was Raychow-sei, and it contained life. One old woman found me and said she'd turn me into a super-saiyajin if I spared that planet's life. So I did, and she gave me this staff." Titania planted it into the ground and her hair settled down to it's original black colour, she continued her story again, "as soon as I turned seventeen I decided it was time to leave, so I blew up the planet and was on my merry way." Vegeta chuckled,   
"A true saiyajin, Kakarotto", he pointed out. Titania's smile widened,   
"Soon I came here, and landed on this very spot, Kami found me and told me to stay with him after explaining what became of my planet." Everyone sighed at the sound of hurt in her voice. Usagi approached her cautiously,   
"So you've been hiding all this time?" Titania watched the princess' nervous look,   
"No need to fear me princess, I always wanted to meet you too!" She smiled and led the group to the entrance of the Room of Spirit and Time. Mr. Popo was there awaiting them, he looked over the group,   
"Who will be with who?" Gohan grabbed Usagi's hand protectively,   
"I'm going with her!" He loudly stated, a blush creeping over Usagi's face. Vegeta growled and looked them over,   
"No way, you will destract each other", he grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her away from her boyfriend, "she's coming with me", Mr.Popo nodded and opened the chamber doors, watching as the saiyajin prince pulled a flustered princess behind him. The doors slammed shut behind them,   
"Uh oh...she didn't know that it was for a year"....  
  
Usagi looked around at her surroundings carefully. Vegeta handed her a small bundled of clothes,   
"Change into these, it's saiyajin armor, we'll be here for a year, so you better get used to it." Usagi's eyes popped wide open,   
"A year?!?" He laughed and nodded.  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms cooly,   
"So brat, you'll be with me again for training", Gohan smiled excitedly again,   
"Great!" Goku smiled, but then realized his situation,   
"Oh, I don't have a partner!" Titania slowly approached him,   
"I'd love to train with you", she shyly stated. Goku smiled back and nodded, everyone who wanted to go in was partnered up, they had a day to waist, so Titania jumped up and down,   
"Let's spar!"  
****  
  
Bulma let the new information soak in, given by the sailor senshi.   
"They've gone to heaven to train", they looked at each other then received the directions for the palace, and used sailor teleport to get to their destination. As soon as the large group landed, they looked on to a group of fighting senshi, alarmed they warmed up their ki attacks and stopped the charade. Shocked, the z senshi looked over to where a group of skimpy dressed women stood, in fighting positions. Then two young girls approached the group, watching them blow smoke from their mouths and coughing.  
"Gomen nasai for attacking, but we're looking for our princess", the one stated. Goku smiled, and got up from his seated position on the ground,   
"She's busy training right now, but she'll be out within the day." Chibusa smiled and bowed lightly,   
"I'm honored to meet you, Son Goku", she said. Titania approached the group as well, and a small emblem shined on her forehead. Pluto noticed this and walked up to the saiyajin, brushing the hair from the girl's eyes her eyes widened.   
"A senshi?!?" The others gasped, and Titania immediately became confused, but Pluto was under control and summoned a small wand with the Saiyajin royal symbol sitting on it. She handed the wand to Titania and gave her three small words to call out. The excitement spread across the saiyajin female's face and she giggled,   
"VEGETA-SEI STAR POWER!" A golden aurora spread around her and she transformed into the senshi with a silver skirt, white fuku and long golden bows in the back and front. The royal symbol sat contently on her forehead and waist. Super Sailor Vegeta-sei stood silently for a moment, then she jumped up into the air and started cheering. "Ya! I get to help out now! I get to protect the princess!" Everyone watched the crazed girl in awe, and wished they had that energy at that particular moment.  
****  
  
Miari Trunks loaded up the last of the gear into his time machine, wished his mother farewell and hopped into the small driver's seat. Dende had contacted him about the current situation of the other dimension he previously visited. He had begged endless hours for his mother to let him go, finally receiving the permission, he was on his way to help out....  
  
****  
  
In another dimension a girl with long black hair and tattered clothing walked around the destroyed Capsule Corporation lab. It had been destroyed by that creature that years before had destroyed mercilessly. Her mother was pregnant with herself and her twin sister when the creature showed up, and shortly after they were born, her sister and her mother were killed. A lone tear strolled down the girl's face at the painful memory. She had been hiding for a long time, amongst the ruins of her world. She fingered the bauble sitting on her neck, the jewel made for her just before her birth. 'Pan' it read. She got into the time machine that was left there when Miari Trunks had been killed, and set it for her past, right before the creature would show up....  
****  
  
It had been eight months for Usagi now, in the Room of Spirit and Time. She had been through quite the trial with staying that long with the Saiyajin no Ouji, Vegeta. She sighed as the prince walked outside of his room and began his stretching for that mornings' sparring match. Usagi also began to stretch, hair in the odangos and saiyajin armor snugly fit over her body.   
"Time to learn how to turn super saiyajin, princess", he muttered. She rose her eyebrows in question, she had already mastered physical attacks, and ki attacks emitted from her hands. Now Vegeta insisted that she had royal blood, so she was born to turn 'super saiyajin'. She stood ready for the match to begin, her arms ready to fight, she levitated into the air. Vegeta snarled and charged towards her, launching his fist at her face, easily Serena disappeared and re-appeared behind him, slamming her foot into his back. The prince fell to the ground, "kuso", he quietly spat, "it's gonna' take more than this, she's got immense power". Vegeta got up and turned around. "So baka", his voice returned to normal volume, "that boy dumped you 'cause you were too stupid for him?" Serena stood solidly on the ground, her eyebrows rose from the painful memory,   
"Dooshite? That's none of your business", Vegeta smirked, 'this will work' he muttered,   
"Yes it is, *Great Aunt*, that's great that I have a baka for a relative, now I know were my brat's brains come from. He's a baka just like you, odango atama". She snarled at that  
"Don't call me that!" She ordered warningly. He laughed evilly,   
"Nani? Are you going to cry now? Aren't I proud to have a odango atama for an Aunt", tears sprung to Usagi's eyes, her body shivered from her anger,   
"Damn you! Gohan was right about you!"   
"Ha ha ha, like you could do anything about that? You're just a weak little odango atama!" Her anger snapped, sobs escaped her, and power began to increase with in her. Her eyes flashed an unnatural red, but Vegeta didn't cease to taunt her. "So you are going to cry, you're just a big baby, not even worth enough to mate with that third-class bakayrou, Kakarroto's brat!" Usagi's sobs increased, her hair lifted off of her back, thickening three-fold, her eyes were blood-red, and a aurora of gold spread around her. She flew straight at him, and launched a ki attack that immediately silenced the surprised prince. Usagi levitated back to the ground, spitting at his feet, then a black blanket covered her mind, and she blacked out....  
  
Usagi stirred, and felt something cool rest on her head. She opened her eyes and was lying on the ground on the marble tiles. She was in warm arms, and felt her forehead being wiped with a cold cloth.   
"Na....nani?" She called out quietly. Vegeta put his face up close to hers,   
"You little odango atama, you turned super-saiyajin on me, and blasted a hole through my arm..." She giggled lightly, feeling his bandaged arm against hers. Her giggles subsided and she blacked out again...  
****  
  
Everyone sat around the palace grounds trying to catch their breath, they had just finished another sparring session, the sailor senshi were silently watching in awe. The inner senshi had their eyes fixed particularly on the black haired boy that the twins had told them was Usagi's new boyfriend. Minako was drooling, and bubbled at how 'Kawii' he was.   
  
Just then a strong presence appeared in heaven, in the form of Miari Trunks, he looked around questioningly, he knew he was in for a long update of events.  
****  
  
Miari Pan crash landed in a forest not far from the Capsule Corp. head quarters. She stumbled out of her pod and fell to the ground, passing out in the process...  
  
Her eyes opened to a warm surrounding. She was in a cabin in front of a small fireplace, wrapped in a warm blanket. She blushed from noting she had no clothes on, except her undergarments, and bandages covered her body. She got up from her position on the matt, and looked around.  
"Konbanwa??" She called out, hoping to receive an answer. A deep male voice answered her back,   
"So you're awake, saiyajin girl?" She wrapped her tail around her waist protectively. And looked to find the owner of the voice,   
"Hai, who are you?" The figure walked out from the shadows, in the form of a tall, black haired young man. He smiled at her accusingly,   
"What were you doing out in the forest all alone?" She blushed again and tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. Pan let out a groan, and held her head, "in pain?" He picked her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom watching her as she fell asleep from the contact of the warm fabric...  
****  
  
The doors of the Room of Spirit and Time opened up slowly, Vegeta walked out with Eternal Sailor Moon holding his hand, a blush spread across her face. Everyone watched them walk out with a blank stare on their faces. Gohan smiled, and walked up to hug his girlfriend. She rushed into his arms and started crying,   
"Ohhhhh...I missed you soooo much!" The inner senshi giggled at the sight of their leader. Usagi looked up to the group of girls, her eyes going wide, she released herself from Gohan's grip and walked up to Rei, hugging her tightly. "I haven't seen you guys in almost two years!" Rei gave her an odd look, but realizing the time difference from the Room she was in, Rei hugged her back. Miari Trunks looked towards Gohan, and sighed,   
"Man, last time I saw you, you were a little kid", Gohan smirked and shook the hand of his old friend. "And now, you've got a gorgeous girlfriend to show off as well", this caused Usagi to blush and rush back over into her boyfriend's arms. She looked at Miari Trunks questioningly,   
"He looks like the old version of Veggie-chan's son", everyone eyed Vegeta suspiciously at the sound of the nickname, which only Bulma was allowed to call him by. He smirked and nodded,   
"He is, he's from an alternate dimension". Usagi mumbled a few words to herself in slight confusion, but smiled anyways,   
"Great, the more the merrier".   
****  
  
Miari Pan opened her eyes and saw herself in a dark room, wrapped in blankets. She sat up and recalled what had happened earlier that day. The figure that had assisted her was standing in the shadows again of the room, he walked up to her, brushing the black hair from his face he sat on the mattress.   
"Where have you come from?" He asked her, Pan shook her head to wake herself up more,   
"From the future...I'm the only one of us left, so I've come here to stop the creature from destroying everything." Confusion spread across the other's face and he made another question,   
"Who are you exactly?"   
"I've never met any of my family, I just know that my mother and father are the most powerful beings in the universe...that's why the creature killed them, my mother was killed after I was born, and left to a stranger to look after me. My sister was also killed, and I'm the only one left of my family." Again confusion clouded the other's face,   
"I don't get it, how do you know all this?" Pan looked up at him,   
"The one who was caring for me told me, she wasn't able to save my sister, but she managed to run away with me before the creature could get us. She told me what my mother looked like, and so I've come here to find her". The other's features softened a bit, he got up from his seat and helped her up,   
"Well you can call me Juu, if you want, and I'll have to take you to my sister, her husband is the best friend of the most powerful warrior in the universe." Pan nodded and smiled,   
"Arigatou! Juu-san!" A smile spread across Juuannagou's features, the girl was dressed in tattered clothing which he had put back on her after she passed out, her long black hair was tied up with an orange bandana, and a golden locket rested on her chest, with her name imprinted on it. The girl was quite attractive, and he found himself staring at her quite often. She noticed this and smiled back...  
****  
  
Gohan and Piccolo had gone into the Room of Spirit and Time, much to the protest of Usagi, but everyone else wanted to catch up on the gossip. Vegeta had left the area saying he had to go do something. Miari Trunks had quite the time learning the origin of the new group of girls. Rei had taken quite a liking to him and found herself sitting next to him at all times. Titania had made a brief explanation to who this new villain was, with the help of the Miari twins. Goku was also adding in his bit by telling Trunks of the battle with the new youmas, and how Usagi had saved them all.  
"By the way..." Usagi looked up towards Goku, "while I was inside, I had achieved a new level of power, I think Veggie-chan called it...uh...super saiyajin?" All the z senshi went silent for several moments, staring unbelieving at the princess. She looked at all of the others questioningly, "is that bad?" Goku started laughing,   
"That? Bad?"  
"That's right Kakarotto, the brat is more powerful than you now", Vegeta levitated down to the ground, seating himself between Usagi and Titania. He smirked, "she nearly killed me, and it was an accident". Goku continued to laugh,   
"Wow! That's great, imagine what her kids'll be like!" He stopped laughing and looked towards the Miari twins. Their eyes went wide as everyone else looked at them expectantly....  
****  
  
Juuannagou and Miari Pan flew up towards heaven, in search of the Z senshi. Soon they found the large group and levitated down to the ground. Miari Trunks was the first one to notice,   
"Jinzounagen!!!! Shineeeee!!!" He got up and charged towards the android and warmed up for a ki blast. Juuannagou tried to get out of the way, but a fist launched itself into Miari Trunk's back. He fell to the ground hard, "Nani???" He looked up to a tall black-haired girl who was ready to literally kill him, but she restrained herself.   
"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled accusingly, "he brought me here to find my family, and you try and kill him?" A guilty look spread across his face,   
"Gomen, I thought he was here to fight". Her look softened, and she helped him up. Goku made his way over to the group,   
"Who are you? And what are you doing here, Juuannagou?" The android cautiously walked up to the z senshi and bowed lightly,   
"This girl asked me to show her where the most powerful being of the universe was. So I did". Miari Pan looked towards Goku and tears welled her eyes,   
"Is this? No, it couldn't be", she sniffled, Juuannagou snorted,   
"This is your grandfather, Pan-kun", she smiled and launched herself into the surprised senshi's arms. Goku uncertainly hugged her back,   
"But....I thought my grandchildren were over there?" He shook his head towards the twins, who were looking on with interest. Pan looked towards them then back up at Goku,   
"In my dimension, no one made it past the creature that is to come, it turned itself immortal and killed everyone. I'm the only one to survive", she started crying and the group made it's way back to the large group, Juuannagou found his sister and sat next to her, while Miari Trunks seated himself with Rei and Goku held Pan in his arms. She looked up and around the group. She spotted the blond-haired odangos and she stopped breathing for several moments. "That's my okaasan!" Usagi smiled lightly at the girl, she stood up slowly and watched as the other did the same. "I can't believe it!" She walked up to her mother and looked at her questioningly. Usagi smiled warmly and held open her hands, Pan fit in her arms perfectly, being as tall as her mother. She cried for what seemed forever, Usagi resting her chin on her daughter's head.   
****  
  
Piccolo and Gohan stepped out from the Room he scanned the seated group for his girlfriend, who had a strange black-haired girl in her arms. He also spotted Juuannagou and fired up his ki, but realized that he meant no harm. Everyone else noticed that the duo were out now, and watched them make their way over to the group. Gohan walked up behind his girlfriend, and quietly put his arms around her, Usagi looked up, as well as Pan.   
"Otousan?" She questioned, Usagi nodded, and she bubbled over with joy. The senshi watched with happiness from the sight of the damaged girl. Mr. Popo cleared his throat, Goku and Titania got up from their seated position and went inside of the Room. Pan looked on with interest, she then turned to the rest of the group. "Hi everyone, I'm Pan!" The others began introducing themselves, everyone went quiet when the Twins stood up.   
"I'm the Pan from a different dimension, one where Crystal Tokyo exists, this is my twin sister, Chibusa". Chibusa smiled shyly, Miari Pan gasped at the sight of her would-be-sister.   
"Nichan?" Chibusa nodded, and began to speak,   
"Which reminds me, we have yet to explain why we came in the first place." The others watched silently, "around the creature's neck, she wears a jeweled chalice, which contains powder to make her immortal if she needs it. In our dimension Okasan happened to destroy it while destroying the creature. If we can somehow manage to save it, it has the power to resurrect a whole planet!" A large noise of gasps filled the air... 


	6. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon, just Titania  
  
****Authors Note: For Green Bean, I guess you don't know good writing when you read it, ~growls~, otherwise, here's the next part of the story, battle time! Enjoy,   
ja ne!  
****  
  
Miari Pan rested her head comfortably on her father's shoulder. She watched everyone else talk amongst themselves quietly. Just then Goku and Titania came out of the Room of Spirit and Time, she had a bright blush across her face, and she broke the quiet gabbing and inquired of the next pair.   
"Who's next?" She demanded. Everyone looked around at each other and silence spread all over. Then Gohan looked at his future daughter, and smiled,   
"You should get some training, since you've never had any." She looked at him questioningly,   
"Who would train with me?" Everyone who had already been inside shook their heads, saying they weren't going to go back in for another year. Then Goku's eyes rested on Juuannagou for several moments. His expression went blank, and he turned his head the other direction sharply,   
"Iie, I'm not going in there for a year". Titania quietly walked up behind him and touched his behind with the tip of her staff, a jolt of electricity shocked him, making him jump.   
"Hai, now get going!" She ordered, shaking her staff threatening to give him another jolt. He smoothed back his jet-black hair and looked in Miari Pan's direction, she shyly got up from her seat and headed towards the door, where Mr. Popo was awaiting the next couple. Juuhachigou whistled loudly as the two walked in, receiving an evil glare from her brother before the door closed shut.   
Vegeta sighed, annoyed by doing absolutely nothing. He stood up from his seated position and looked towards the half-breed sayaijin girl. She noticed the look and looked back questioningly.   
"Well brat, I propose we use these last couple of days of preparation in meditation. Under heavy gravity fields". She rose an eyebrow at him, then shook her head for a negative answer. He growled at her response, "everyone will", Goku smiled,   
"Good idea!" Everyone got up from their seat, Vegeta and Usagi levitated into the air and they took off towards Capsule Corp. headquarters. The others paired off, some of the Z senshi taking a sailor senshi with them. Rei automatically claimed Miari Trunks, Piccolo took Ami, Gohan with Minako, and Yamcha with Makoto. The outer senshi stayed together with Titania in Super Sailor Vegeta-sei form. Considering they had three days left, they were going to have to prepare quickly...  
****  
  
Miari Pan faced off against her opponent, he had already taught her how to use small ki attacks. Juuannagou tended to be very cold towards the girl, she didn't like it at all and was going to find out why he acted like that....  
  
"What's with you?!?" She demanded suddenly, placing her hands on her hips. Juu looked at her confused,   
"What do you mean? I'm always like this". She narrowed her eyebrows and gave a growl.   
"You're always a baka who treats me like....kuso!" She spat out harshly. He crossed his arms across his chest.   
"Well excuse me! I wasn't the one who suggested training you, blame that saiyajin woman for forcing me into this". Water found it's way into Pan's eyes, droplets silently made their way down her cheek.   
"I just don't appreciate the bad treatment", he watched her silently for several moments, watching the girl cry silently. He didn't understand why humans could do that so easily, he felt absolutely no emotion towards anything, he couldn't because he wasn't all human. But he couldn't have the girl hate him forever if he was going to succeed in training her.   
"I.......I......Gomen", he sputtered out. Pan wiped the stray tears from her face and sniffled,   
"I accept the apology". She stated firmly, a smile found it's way to Juu's lips...  
  
Juuannagou flew steadily in the air, he had Pan in his arms with her arms being wrapped around his neck.   
"Ok, to fly, just concentrate on staying in the air, when I drop you". Her eyes widened at the last comment,   
"NANI???" He released his hold, sending Pan plummeting into white nothingness. She screamed loudly, sending shivers up Juu's spine. He growled at her no-effort and dove towards the falling half-breed. Before she hit the ground he snatched her, and landed softly near the small house built inside the Room. He held her and watched her, looking into her shivering eyes. Tears found their way down her face, "never do that again, just teach me how to levitate and I'll learn from there". A small warm feeling spread inside of himself, making him smile again, which he only tended to do in her presence. Pan also found herself smiling and giggles escaped her lips. He gently set her down, so she could stand up right, then without warning he pulled her into his embrace, and kissed her...  
****  
  
Titania gave her goodbyes to Dende and Mr. Popo as she left heaven heading towards the agreed meeting point at Capsule Corp. Vegeta insisted he would be late along with his Great Aunt, who were busy meditating inside the Gravity Chamber for most of the time. Soon the Z senshi and Sailor senshi were gathered in Bulma's back yard.   
  
Usagi burst out of the Gravity Chamber, panting harshly,   
"Thunder told us to meet her where you battled Cell". The sailor senshi looked questioningly around, the others nodded and levitated into the air, they took off towards the battle field, anticipating the arrival of their most powerful enemy ever.   
****  
  
Thunder sharpened her wolverine-like claws with a stone she found on the ground of her island. Electricity sparkled around her, telling the origin of her name. Her short spiky blond hair was messily strewn around her elf-shaped ears. Huge golden hoops found their way around the pointy ears. Golden armor hid half of her face, except for the cat-like eye peering through an opening. She spread her large bat-like wings as far as they could go, and began to flap them, getting air underneath. Her long lizard-like tail swished back and forth, in between her clawed feet, long powerful legs stretching out underneath her as she flew.   
"Time to say good bye princess..." She mumbled to herself...  
****  
  
The fogged up stadium had been ruined, totally, broken up stone bleachers, cracks filled with the night's dew. Usagi shivered from the cold,   
" I don't like the looks of this", she mumbled, everyone looked around quizzically, until numerous ki blasts made their way towards them. Miari Trunks leapt out of the way and looked through the fog, and numerous youmas. The sailor senshi warmed up their attacks and let them go,   
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled out,   
"Venus Love-Me Chain, Encircle!" Venus commanded,   
"Mars Cellestial Fire, Surround!"   
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" The attacks sped towards the youmas, sending out painful screams from the opposite side. The fog disappeared revealing a dozen of the lizard-like creatures. Vegeta snorted and signaled for the others to join in. Saturn saw her chance and waved her staff around,   
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" The powerful attack knocked a youma unconscious, but didn't seem to be enough. Titania snickered and walked up beside Sailor Saturn, aiming her staff she called out the attack,  
"Vegeta-sei, saiyajin thunder!" She called out, a big bolt of electricity shot out of the end of the staff, killing two of the youmas. Everyone silently eyed the saiyajin girl questioningly. Usagi growled impatiently, she held up her right hand and called her ki attack,   
"FINAL FLASH!" To everyone's surprise, minus the proud prince, the attack knocked out half of the remaining youmas. She held her finger to her mouth and blew across it like she was holding a smoking hand gun. She smirked and watched the remaining youmas move away from the center of the battlefield, electricity sparked everywhere, as a dark figure levitated to the ground.   
  
Thunder lowered herself to her knees and sharply looked up towards the group opposite to her, smiling she got up to a standing position, being at almost 8 feet tall, the creature was quite the sight. She fingered the glass container around her neck, the Miari girls gasped, making the sailor senshi eye it, so they knew what they were looking for. The powder that would make anything immortal. The creature watched the group silently, especially the moon princess.   
"Time to claim what is mine, brat, you're too pathetic to be Empress of the Universe." Usagi's eyes widened,   
"Nani? Empress of the what?" Thunder chuckled,   
"That's right, brat, not just Earth, the whole universe." Usagi growled and flared to super saiyajin as did the other saiyajins. Thunder rose her hands and shot out electricity knocking out anything in it's path that couldn't handle it. When the smoke cleared the youmas lie dead on the ground, as did Yamcha, Krillen, Juuhachigou, Juuannagou, Tien, Chatzu, and the sailor senshi minus Usagi. Miari Pan looked at herself from the other dimension, then she looked up at Usagi,   
"Please don't let her do to you what she did to me", then she passed out on the floor. Usagi's eyes brimmed with tears,   
"Don't you even have the decency to let us make the first move, before you wipe out half of my senshi??" She demanded wildly, power increasing quickly. Thunder growled,   
"I don't have time to fool around, I came here to kill you, so that's what I'm going to do". Vegeta looked around towards the others, then charged towards Thunder, ending up into the wall behind him. Thunder laughed loudly, "you're going to have to do better than that". Gohan eyed his brother, and his friend, the younger version of Trunks. They nodded and prepared to fuse  
"Fusion, HA!" They called out, turning into Gotenks. Everyone remaining, except the royals launched their selves at Thunder, attacking all at once, careful not to damage the glass bauble. Thunder easily attacked back, making them fall to the ground. Goku got up again,   
"Kamehameha!" He called out, the attack barely burning Thunder's side.   
"Ha!" She also launched a blast, sending him back into the ground. Vegeta joined in also attacking as quickly as he could, Thunder was physically faster, but they continued to battle for several minutes, until the prince lay breathing harshly on the ground. Gohan got up as well, being the second most powerful warrior in that area, he decided enough was enough. He flared into super saiyajin level 2, and attacked at full force. He was much more of a challenge for the creature, but again after a few minutes he fell to the ground from exhaustion.   
Eternal Sailor Moon walked towards Thunder, who was panting from the fighting. The princess pulled out her staff and launched her attack, barely hurting Thunder. The red-eyed girl snarled, and dropped the staff on the ground, she held up her hand,   
"BIG BANG!" The attack also barely harmed her, and Thunder launched an attack towards Usagi. The princess fell on the ground, making her lip start to bleed. She spat the blood from her mouth, squinting her eyes, she struggled to get up but couldn't. Tears streamed down her blood-stained face. Thunder laughed and watched the remaining senshi struggle to get up, but failed.   
"Gomen princess, but your time is done, now I'm going to have to kill you, just like I've destroyed every other part of life on this miserable planet. I was born and trained to kill your precious Gohan-chan first, because the two of you were destined for each other as your mother had said. But as long as you were to marry that loser earth-prince, you wouldn't have been a threat." Usagi looked in horror as Thunder killed her boyfriend mercilessly. She tried to speak, but only blood came up from her throat. The tears were spilling out now, as she tried to get out sound from inside of her. Then a sharp pain shot through her, sending an ear-piercing scream out through the whole building. Goku, Goten, both Trunks and Vegeta looked back at that the princess who began to glow...  
  
The crescent moon on her forehead glowed violently, raising her from the ground her whole body became engulfed in a bright light. Ribbons shot out from her back, as well as another object, a snowy white tail. The figure levitated to the ground, the glow subsided revealing a blond-haired wonder. A crown sat comfortably infront of her odangos, a crescent moon flickered on her fore head, her icy-blue eyes were lifeless at that moment. She had transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity, and her white tail curled around her waist, showing her saiyajin origin. She slowly walked towards Thunder, her power radiating off of her body, so powerful it temporarily froze Thunder's mind, making her scream in horror. Serenity rose her arms, resurrecting the fallen senshi. They all got up confused by the new situation, but the fell to their knees as she walked past them. The saiyajins let out a loud yell as they too got their tails back, but stayed kneeling before the Queen. Serenity approached the prince of the saiyajins who got up to a standing position. Thunder started recovering and began to gather energy in anger.   
Vegeta smiled at the Queen,   
"Your okaa would've been proud, Usa-chan" he kissed her fore head, and tears sprung to the Queen's eyes. She smiled and turned around, and walked to the center of the building. She summoned the Imperium Silver Crystal, and held it up into the air.   
"No Thunder, your time is done, good shall win over evil". Thunder looked at the Queen, she let out a low loud growl. The sailor senshi struggled to get up, and walked towards the Queen,   
"Everyone, surround the Queen and protect her!" Rei called out, the Z senshi followed suit and everyone connected hands, (yes even Vegeta), making a circle around the saiyajin/lunarian Queen. Titania was the only to be left out, she watched the creature ready to go for the bauble.   
Serenity closed her eyes, and rose into the air, the others began to give off a glow,   
"Silver, crystal POWER!!!" They called out with the last bit of their energy. A white blanket of ki spread quickly, lightning fast across the whole surface of the earth, restoring everything to it's original state.   
Titania ran towards the still distracted creature and used the very tip of her staff to rip the bauble's string from Thunder's neck, Titania ran towards the senshi, and threw the bauble towards Serenity's open hands. The bauble broke open, sparkling powder surrounding the crystal.   
Serenity's mind became quiet, and concentration became the number one element of her power. 'I wish that Vegeta-sei could be resurrected to it's original state, before Freiza had destroyed it'...   
  
Off in a far away galaxy a planet began to form out of nothingness, but grew to a large size...  
  
Serenity's eyes shot open she saw Thunder look towards her a smirk crossed the Queen's lips, a beam of white light shot out and broke the body of the evil being, a scream shattered the stone that was surrounding the battlefield. Thunder had been defeated, and would not return until she would be summoned ten thousand years past.   
The glowing subsided, and the Queen collapsed to the ground, lifeless. The others surrounded her, the sailor senshi calling her name worriedly. Gohan picked up her form and held her tightly in his arms. He lowered his lips to hers, making her breath her life back into herself, the crystal disappearing within her. She opened up her eyes slowly, and looked into his, he smiled warmly and whispered into her ear,   
"This is my destiny, my Queen"... 


	7. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Titania  
  
****Author's Note: I love you all who reviewed this story, they were so sweet, gomen for this being so short, but I've been extremely busy...tell me what you think of the new formed confusion!  
Ja ne!  
****  
  
Gohan lifted Serenity tightly in his arms, and held her listening to the soft steady heartbeat. She had passed out by then from the exhaustion, a look of coldness found itself onto his face and he gazed icily around him, until his eyes rested on the Vegeta-sei senshi. Titania looked back at him questioningly,   
"Nani??" She demanded, Gohan narrowed his eyes,   
"Heal her, you baka full-bred bitch!" Titania jumped back a bit from the order, but since he was her future king she bowed her head and obeyed. She lowered the tip of her staff to the sleeping queen, a soft pink glow emitted from it, seeping in the queen. Serenity's eyes opened again and she looked up into her mate's eyes. A familiar warm smile softened Gohan's expression, and she insisted she could stand on her own. Reluctantly the half-breed let down his queen, and she dusted herself off, swaying her tail back and forth.   
"Tail?" She questioned, receiving a grunt from the saiyajin prince in response.   
"You bakayarou, your part saiyajin, remember?" She smiled and nodded,   
"Hai, Vegeta no ouji". He winced at the title, but softened again, "you will have to claim your title as king, once we return to Vegeta-sei". He looked at her questioningly.  
"Isn't it back now?" She shook her head negatively,   
"For me to generate that kind of power, I'll have to control it and only allow sufficient amounts to leave my body, if I were to do it immediately, it would've killed me on the spot, it'll take ten years to return to full glory." The prince winced again at her explanation, the miari girls intervened the conversation, Pan allowing Rini to explain,   
"That's right, that's why Thunder is battling now, after it took ten years for her to become immortal". The others groaned at the comment,   
"That's kinda dumb..." Minako unconsciously commented. The other senshi nodded in response. Titania sighed and allowed a white light to engulf her, turning her battered fuku into her goddess' dress, similar to Serenity's but with long multi-colored ribbons in the back.   
"Let's go discuss it with Dende-sama, shall we?" The others nodded, and lifted into the air, heading for Kami's Palace.  
****  
  
Dende watched the large group approach, and smiled, he ran over to where they landed and watched Titania approach him. Dende bowed before Serenity, as did Titania,   
"Greetings, Empress". The others followed suit and also lowered to their knees, minus the proud saiyajin prince. Serenity giggled at the sight, and motioned for everyone to rise,  
"Everyone, stop treating me like I'm an outsider, get up", everyone obeyed and rose again to their feet. "Dende-san, I also give my warmest regards, and I would like to inform you we will be waiting ten years before our departure." Dende nodded knowingly,   
"I suppose I will see you in ten years then, ne?" Serenity nodded.  
****  
  
Bulma watched excitedly as the senshi approached Capsule Corp. She looked at Vegeta and rose her eyebrow when she noticed he had an arm looped in Serenity's as did Gohan on the other side of the queen. She knew she'd have to be informed promptly of the battle, and what had happened. Chichi walked up quietly behind Bulma and looked on towards the approaching group. She spotted a tall black haired beauty beside Juuannagou, the girl looked very much like herself.  
"Nani?" She sighed in an almost whisper. Bulma also followed her gaze and noticed the girl behind Miari Trunks. Serenity walked up to Bulma and bowed her head slightly,   
"Bulma-san, a lot has happened, shall I explain?" Bulma nodded eagerly and the group made their way into the main room. Serenity took a large breath and told the story of the battle...  
****  
  
"...so in ten years, we will be able to go to Vegeta-sei." Titania bubbled over excitedly,   
"I get to see my family!" She clapped her hands in front of her, receiving an annoyed slap from the saiyajin prince. The sailor senshi looked towards their leader,   
"Usagi? We'll have to go home, ne?" Serenity looked towards her best friend and lowered her eyes to the ground,   
"Hai, I told my parents I'd be home for part of the holidays, and I'll have to pay Mamarou a visit." The sailor senshi sighed stressfully, but stood up ready to leave, Rei looked towards all the ones belonging to the future, especially Trunks.   
"Well? What's the plan?" The younger girls got up as Chibiusa pulled out her time key,   
"Our work here is done, we'll have to go home now and help there, but we'll visit!" Serenity smiled and motioned for a hug from her daughter's to be. They complied and wished everyone well. Chibiusa waved the key around, calling out the command, the two vanished into thin air. Serenity closed her eyes for a few moments, then turned her attention to Miari Pan,   
"How about you child? I don't believe you'd really like to go home". The future girl shook her head, agreeing with her mother. A blush formed on Chichi's cheeks, she folded her hands thoughtfully in front of her,   
"She can stay with us, with three men in the house, it would be nice having female company around." A hopeful look spread across the girls' face, thinking of living with her grandparents, and uncle. Goku nodded eagerly at the suggestion,   
"Definitely!" Miari Trunks eyed Rei, and announced that he'd be leaving again, Bulma's features softened again and she wished him well. As the half-breed made his way out of the door, Rei caught hold of his arm and stopped him before he reached his time machine.  
"Nani?" He asked quietly, she hid the pleading look on her face,   
"Don't go quite yet, couldn't you stay with me for a little while?" He shook his head,   
"Iie, Rei-chan, I have to return to my okaasan." She nodded, then peered back through the house window, catching Serenity smiling and nodding towards her, as if she could read the girl's mind. Rei returned her attention to Miari Trunks,   
"Fine, then I'll go with you", a mischievous look crossed the saiyajin's face...  
  
Serenity waved as the two took off for the future, giggling at the thought of her best friend being with Vegeta's son, came across as amusing to her. Most of the Z senshi wished the sailor senshi well and headed in their own direction, to their own homes, minus the Son family, Juuannagou and the current residents. Minako giggled and added in a few of her own thoughts out loud,   
"Go figure, I hope Rei-san doesn't get into too much trouble now", that set the rest of the inners on a giggling fit for several moments, until Pluto coughed to silence them. She stood up and held her glowing staff in front of her. Serenity grabbed Gohan's hand,   
"We can stay at Rei's temple for now, since she wont be home, you come with me!" Gohan looked at Chichi, she smiled, Serenity noticed and a wide grin crossed her lips,   
"Wait! How about we all go to my dimension?" Bulma squealed in delight at the thought, she looked at her own family,   
"That's a great idea Usagi!" She nodded, Bulma grabbed her purse and threw several capsules inside of it, "let's go!" Pluto nodded and waved her staff around, setting the room into a glow, taking all present in that room to the sailor senshi's dimension.  
****  
  
They landed with a huff on the grassy floor. Serenity noticed they were at Rei's temple, and she looked around to her other senshi, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune de-transformed into their every day state, and awaited for instruction from the queen. Serenity also de-transformed into her saiayjin armor, which she had trained in, standing their was Usagi, she smiled sweetly.  
"I think we'll all settle in for today, we'll meet at the central park tomorrow." She stated, the others nodded and left. Usagi turned her attention to the others, "Bulma-san, you can set it up here if you wish", Bulma nodded eagerly and pulled out a capsule containing a small house, she winked and told everyone to stand back. In a puff of smoke, the house stood. Usagi looked towards the Son family, particularly Miari Pan,who had her arm entangled in Juuannagou's, "well, now that you've taken Chibiusa's place, I'll have to personally show you around tomorrow, ne?" The girl nodded eagerly at her young mother...  
****  
  
Rei and Trunks landed softly in front of the worn out Capsule Corporation building, Miari Bulma came out the door, her eyes going wide at the sight of the black haired girl.  
"Nani? Trunks-kun, is this your girl friend?" A blush spread across his face and he brought Rei over to meet his mother.   
"Okaasan, this is Rei, she is the best friend of Gohan-san's fiancee, and she's a senshi." Bulma nodded in approval,   
"Since when did Gohan have a fiancee?" She questioned, Trunks sighed,   
"It's a long story Okaasan". She nodded, and let the two inside the building.  
****  
  
Chibiusa and Pan arrived in their own time line, they gasped at the sight of their home. It was ruined, everywhere they looked destruction was all around.   
"Kuso, Pan-kun, look, the thing's indistructable..." She let out in one tight breath. Her sister shook her head, tears springing to her eyes,   
"Hai, Usa-kun, we need to go back..." 


	8. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, just Titania;)  
  
****Authors Note: A character's past is revealed, a new character introduced...gomen for not going into the senshi's realm into this part, but next part I promise! Please don't kill me,   
ja ne!  
****  
  
  
Titania stood quietly looking over the railing of Kami's Lookout. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, she wiped them away cursing at their inconvenience. A warm hand touched her back, Dende stood beside her just as silent.   
"Nani, Titania-san? Tell me what's bothering you." She looked at her Namek-jin friend, and smiled,   
"Vegeta-sei is back, but I don't think I could ever return." She sighed heavily, a sharp pain rushing through her chest. More tears found their way down her face, she sniffled and bit her lower lip, a sob threatened to pass her lips. Dende nodded solemnly, he knew what she meant, her untold past that she shared with no one, except the little Guardian, and Kami, but the rest of the Z senshi were unaware of the trouble. Titania sat down on the cobble-stoned floor, she brought her knees to her chin. The painful memories threatened to torture her over and over, her past, what had actually happened, that she was much older than she had told the others...  
~flashback~  
The teenage saiyajin looked around at her surroundings. This was a beautiful place. This planet. Her fingers curled around her staff, her golden hair flaring all about her. A deep voice disturbed her thoughts, when the sound hit her ears,   
"What are you?" The voice demanded, a tall figure approached behind her, she sharply turned about face, and pointed her staff in his direction. Immediately his hands went up, and his eyes widened at the sight, "gomen nasai, but I thought you would be someone else." She rose an eyebrow at him,   
"And who might that be?" He chuckled softly,   
"Why his majesty, Vegeta, of course." Her eyebrows rose to their fullest extent.   
"Nani? Did Cooler send him here?" The name of the tyrant made her shiver. That particular ruler made her squirm with uneasiness. He was the one responsible for ordering the infant saiyajins for immediate departure, to conquer other worlds. She being one of those less fortunate knew very well who this new stranger was talking about. The figure nodded at her question,   
"Hai, and if you don't leave this place, you too will be destroyed if the King does not see us fit." Titania shook her head, she unraveled her tail from her waist and shook it around menacingly. He noticed it right away, then bowed his head slightly, "gomen, I didn't realize you yourself were a saiyajin." She chuckled mischievously, and grounded her staff, setting her hair to black.   
"That's all right, and don't worry, if your planet is fit, it will be spared, as long as I have anything to do with it. Although I'm only third-class, I'm a super-saiyajin, which makes me more powerful then all his army. Her smirk caused her dimples to deepen into the lining of her cheeks. The figure bowed again, more deeply this time and thanked her.   
"If you wish, you may freshen up in my home, come this way please." He turned around, and began walking, Titania followed him close behind...  
  
The King's ship landed with a loud crashing noise. He grunted annoyed by the poor landing, but made his way down the corridors of the ship's interior to exit the ship and observe this new planet. Cooler had said it would be a valuable asset to have, many of these inhabitants were hard workers, so they would make good slaves. He snorted at the thought, he, ruler of the most powerful race in the universe, was being controlled by one being. Cooler. The name made him cringe, this was all his planning, the King was on a short leash, but would see his death if he didn't obey.   
Vegeta signaled for his guards to disperse themselves amongst the planet. They did so, but his attention had become focused on something else, a tall blond figure approaching him. It was a sayajin woman, quite beautiful for their standards, actually for any standards. His lip twitched at the sight of her, she was a super saiyajin, ~impossible~ he thought, he didn't believe what his mind was registering.   
  
Titania held her staff menacingly to her body, golden energy sparkled around her. But she bowed lowly in front of the king. He was speechless, her aqua eyes found his, as she addressed him properly,   
"Vegeta-sama, I'm here to inform you that Cooler is not going to have this planet for his collection." He rose an eyebrow at her,   
"Nani? And why not?" She smirked, and got up to a standing position,   
"Because it is mine, and as a super saiyajin, he will not be able to take it from me. I will defeat him, being the savior of Vegeta-sei." He chuckled lightly at her announcement,   
"Oi, you're quite bold, but it wont happen, what's your bloodline?" He asked her, her eyes lowered ashamedly to the ground,   
"Third-class, Vegeta-sama", he chuckled again, immediately liking the girl." Titania noticed the amusement in his voice, she grounded the staff setting her eyes and hair back to black. She lifted her eyes to meet his, for once, a warmth spread throughout her.   
  
Vegeta was getting a real kick out of the bold third-class girl. He watched as she became normal again, and their eyes met, when she rose her head. A gasp escaped his lips, she was by far more beautiful then even the most elite saiyajin woman. More than the one training to be his mate, the one he couldn't stand. Titania smiled warmly at him, he motioned for her to follow him.  
"Nani? Where are we going?" He kept moving towards his ship,   
"To get you into some decent armor", she looked about herself,   
"What's wrong with what I have?" She asked, receiving another set of chuckles...  
~end of flashback~  
Titania smiled at that, that was when she had first met the King, and they hit it off pretty well. For the next few months after the meeting, she had become his personal sparring partner, and without warning, they became even more involved with each other, against all the rules. The King insisted she was to be his, no matter what, she hesitantly agreed, knowing that the saiyajin elite were not allowed to take third-classers as mates, but he was her King, and she had to obey.   
~flashback~  
The ship landed back on Vegeta-sei, the King with Titania headed straight for his throne room where Cooler was waiting for him. They entered it briskly, Titania cowering behind her mate. Cooler noticed her right away,   
"Nani? So this is the girl you intend to defy me with?" Vegeta rose an eyebrow,   
"What do you mean?" Cooler smirked,   
"You know damn well what I mean, you know about the Lunarian Queen, Serenity", Vegeta shook his head, Cooler snorted in response, "I'm going to have you mate with the most powerful woman in the universe, I want to see what kind of offspring it will produce." The shock of the news frightened the King to a certain extent, Titania noticed it, and she too cowered from Cooler. Cooler wasn't too impressed with her, he knew who she was, a mere third-class girl. His sharp voice startled the couple, "she's only a third-classer, she will get in the way, bring her here". Vegeta shook his head, he knew what Cooler wanted to do, and he wasn't going to allow it. Cooler growled at his defiance, "if you don't I'll destroy this whole worthless planet and everyone on it." This made Titania gasp, she began to shudder from the threat. Vegeta grabbed the saiyajin woman's hand and pulled her into his embrace,   
"Iie Cooler, why would you do that?" Cooler formed an energy ball in his hand and without warning hurled it towards the couple. It barely hit the King, but it hit it's initial target right on. With a gurgling scream Titania fell to the ground, blood pooling out on the floor around her. Cooler laughed loudly, the awful sound filled the throne room,   
"I will always have my way, and so will my son, and his, and to all my generation." Vegeta fell to his knees and cradled his dying mate in his arms. Pain filled his whole body, from the fading half of the bond. Titania's glazed black eyes met his in a longing gaze. She coughed a few times, tears fell down her blood-stained cheeks. Vegeta also felt tears come to his eyes, but he refused to show the weakness. He let out a soft whisper to her,   
"My Queen, I will join you soon, when my heir has defeated me, and takes the throne, it wont be long now", he choked on a stubborn sob that wanted to escape him. She smiled and drifted of into the eternal slumber, the King's eyebrows narrowed in his signature glare, he turned it towards the now silent Cooler. "You might have your way now, but soon a saiyajin will defeat your most powerful descendant. And it will not be a descendant of mine, I'm declaring now that a super saiyajin will arise, the most powerful yet. And it will be in the form of a third-class warrior." The King returned his attention to his cold mate, and he closed his eyes, letting the sob out he stayed in that position until Cooler left with a huff, and other guards came in to assist. One of the guards let in a doctor, who checked the now dead woman. The doctor looked towards the King,   
"Sire, there may still be time",   
"For what?" He mumbled,   
"To save the baby"...  
~end flashback~  
This memory set Titania into a new set of sobs. The child was saved and put into the rejuvenation tank to grow into the next King of Vegeta-sei. Cooler did have his way, however, Serenity bore the small princess, who was now the Empress Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and Empress of the Universe. Her tears stopped at that point, when Dende again questioned the guardian.   
"If you like, I'm sure I can arrange a meeting between you and his Highness. Maybe even Serenity can persuade the arrangement of having him come to heaven, as you did." Titania looked towards the small Kami, she slapped herself in the head,   
"I've been here this long and I never thought of that!" Dende smiled and lead Titania to the entrance to HFIL, where Dende easily persuaded the ones in charge of the gate to allow Titania's entrance. Dende gave her a swift hug,   
"You have a half and hour, use that time wisely!" She thanked him and entered the underworld...  
  
  
Vegeta sat quietly by himself, as he usually did, since he was stuck here for the remainder of eternity. He sighed, the only thing he ever thought about was her. Freiza had been defeated, and like he predicted, by a third-class super saiyajin. By the name of Kakarrotto, he was told. A satisfied smirk came across his lips, how humiliated Cooler was, Vegeta's love was avenged, just like he promised.   
  
Loud gasps could be heard throughout the realm of HFIL, as approaching foot steps could be heard. Vegeta looked up, not imagining what was in front of him. The bright golden light blinded anyone around her, Titania felt his ki, and approached him as swiftly as she could. Vegeta saw her, and couldn't, no wouldn't believe it. She was incredible, dressed in a long white gown she took the resemblance of a goddess. He could not believe this was his Titania.   
  
She stopped when she saw him, this was her love, her soul mate, one she had to hide away in her memories, when she went to heaven. Unlike most saiyajins, she had a pure heart, one that allowed her to be with Kami for that long of time. She grounded her staff, fresh tears came to her eyes, her mouth was dry, no words could come to her mind. She couldn't express what she felt right now, this over powering love. He felt it too, his lips were silent, he stared unbelieving at the sight before him, but knew from her warm black eyes, that it was his Titania. He studied her for several moments, she was breathtaking. Titania remembered her time limit, and rushed towards the King, who readily accepted her into his embrace.   
"I missed you, my Queen", sobs of laughter escaped her lips,   
"I missed you too", he kissed her quickly, savoring the familiar warmth and tenderness...  
****  
  
Rei and Trunks were helping rebuild a house that particular day. She loved being with the half-breed, and his mother. She was different from the Bulma in the other dimension, this one was the sweetest creature Rei had ever met. Bulma gushed over the story of how her son and the fire senshi had fallen in love...  
~flashback~  
Rei looked around at her surroundings, once again she could only stare in wonder of the room. It was nerve-racking for some part, as it was empty, very empty. Trunks sat a few feet away from her, he was busy meditating, like he had suggested they do. She readily agreed, as it had been quite awhile since she was in contact with the sacred fire. She closed her eyes tightly, and began her meditation,   
*Rei* the eerie voice called out. She quickly answered back,   
"What?" She asked,   
*Your destiny has been written, and you must fulfill this purpose* Rei rose an eyebrow,   
"Nani? What is it that I must do?" The voice quickly answered back,   
*You must stay with Trunks, no matter what, he has a damaged soul, that you need to mend*  
"But how do I do that?" She questioned. The spirit failed to answer this time, her eyes shot open when she felt Trunks hand on her shoulder. She was lying on the ground face down. She quizzically looked around herself, and got up.   
"What were you doing?" Trunks asked, concerned,   
"I don't know, I'm thoroughly confused right at the moment." She answered, he rose an eyebrow in question, she looked at him, and felt her spirit join with his.   
  
Trunks felt himself grow warm, he stumbled back a few steps to welcome in this new feeling. It was her. Rei was doing this to him, she was doing it since he first lay eyes on her. They were bonding now, and he knew it very well, from what his mother had described. He regarded her for several more moments until he felt himself grow closer to her, and kissed her. Rei fell into his embrace, and she welcomed her new mission readily...  
~end flashback~  
Rei wiped the sweat from her forehead, she sighed at the memory, each had completed each other's soul, they had become soul mates, and knew each others hearts and minds. Rei knew Usagi had known all the time what was going to happen between Vegeta's son and the Mars senshi. That was why she gave immediate permission for her leave of duty. But now Rei endured a new duty, she and Trunks had been assisting the recovery all over the world, and the people praised them all the time. She loved this life very much, again Rei sat to take a break. It had been four months since their arrival, she patted her rounding stomach lovingly...  
****  
  
Chibiusa and Pan saw in the distance the figure they saw in their nightmares. Thunder was there,   
"But she was defeated!" Pan insisted, Thunder felt their ki's, and flew towards them. They stood silent in fear.   
"Girls, did you really think I could be defeated that easily?" They looked at each other in confusion, but Thunder continued, "I didn't think so, I just teleported myself back here, before the blast killed me. Oh I would've died, but I'm smarter than your mother thinks. So you go back there, and give Serenity this personal message from me...I want to face off against her, just us two, in one year, at this place. And if she doesn't show up, you can tell her that I'm gonna' destroy her dimension as well...got it?" The girls nodded slowly, their faces white. Thunder chuckled, and flew off, leaving very stunned girls behind.   
"Oh kuso, we better get back, Usa-kun, and warn the others", tears sprung to Chibiusa's eyes,   
"Hai", she waved the time key, and again passed to the present timeline... 


	9. Default Chapter Title

****Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, just Titania  
  
****Authors Note: ok, ok, this chapter is dedicated solely to the sailor senshi realm  
  
The air was a very warm climate that morning. Usagi opened up the doors in the temple. She yawned in an un-regal like way, and then headed towards the kitchen to find Chichi begin to make breakfast.   
"Ohayo, Chichi-san." Usagi greeted, as she picked up a knife and helped slice fruit. Chichi smiled in response and turned on the top elements of the oven. By then other noises could be heard outside as the others stirred from their resting. Bulma stumbled into the kitchen as well, still wearing her silk nightgown. "Ohayo, Bulma-san", Bulma noticed the blond girl and approached her,   
"Ohayo, Serenity-sama" she bowed her head lightly, then burst into a fit of giggles.   
"No need for the formalities, you can just call me Usagi as usual." Bulma nodded,   
"Alrighty, how about some shopping today?" Usagi's eyes glittered at the suggestion, they sped up on making the breakfast.  
  
  
A few hours later everyone was finished eating, and all were dressed. Usagi was the first to take her plate back into the kitchen. She had worn her usual odangos, only this time short strings of hair hung over her ears, falling to her shoulders. Her forehead held the crescent moon mark, and her ears held big hoop earrings. She wore a halter top, and flare jeans. Bulma had tied a blue ribbon near the tip of her tail for extra decoration. Usagi checked the clock on the wall,   
"Oi! Kuso! We have to go meet the senshi!" Bulma noticed her hurried expression,   
"Usagi-chan, why don't you and Gohan go by yourselves, we'll all catch up with you later", she suggested motioning towards the piled up dishware in the kitchen. Usagi bowed lightly towards her,   
"Arigatou", then she eyed Gohan who smiled back, and they took off in the air, hands together.   
  
  
Ami, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, and the cats had themselves seated comfortably on the fountain's edge in the park, they were patiently awaiting the 'always' late queen. All of a sudden a gust of wind knocked over Hotaru who in turn knocked down the others in a domino-style all landing in a huff on the ground.  
"Nani?" Makoto looked up with question, but narrowed her eyes when she noticed Usagi and Gohan panting heavily and directing accusations at each other.   
"I won", Usagi declared,   
"Iie, I don't think so", Gohan argued, Makoto got up and dusted herself of, she used her most dangerous tone,   
"SHUT UP!" The arguing couple turned their attention to the Jupiter senshi with shocked expressions which immediately turned to embarrassed ones.   
"Gomen nasai", Gohan muttered, receiving another glare from Makoto. The other senshi got up as well, Minako picking up Artemis and skipped ahead of them,   
"Let's get to the arcade already!" The others agreed, Gohan picking up Luna in his arms, whom seemed quite comfortable in that particular position. The others followed Minako, calling for her to slow down.  
  
A few minutes later they reached the Crown Arcade, where Matoki(AN: I don't know how to spell his name,,,hehe*dodges flying tomatoes*), stood at his usual place behind the counter. He looked up when he noticed the familiar girls enter, one particularly caught his surprise by the change of looks, and the man he didn't recognize. Makoto was the first to greet him,  
"Matoki! Wow, we haven't seen you in a while, ne?" He nodded in agreement, a wide grin played on his lips,  
"Hai, where have you been minna-san?" He questioned, the senshi's eyes turned towards the queen and her mate. Blank expressions came across their faces, until Matoki's questioning look made Usagi relax,   
"I....Uh....a lot's happened since I've been away....uh...." Minako took over the conversation,   
"Matoki, meet Son Gohan, he's Usa's boyfriend." A similar expression crossed Matoki's face, but he continued to prod for more gossip,   
"Pleased to meet you, Gohan-san", he held out his hand motioning for the half-breed to take it, Gohan shook Matoki's hand, once the tension passed, the others immediately delivered their orders, and a noisy conversation picked up. Without anyone noticing the door of the arcade opened up with a couple entering, indulged in their own private conversation. Mamoru with his new girlfriend, a tall woman with brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, walked towards the counter themselves. Mamoru turned his attention away from his girlfriend, only to stop breathing for several moments when he spotted HER!   
"Usako?" The name burned through Usagi's ears, the familiar sound of the voice racked through her brain. The senshi fell quiet, as did Matoki, as Usagi turned around and stood up facing Mamoru. He gasped at the sight of her, not only was she matured body-wise, but her outfit was quite tempting, he looked at her forehead, noticing the moon, she was by far more beautiful then when he last saw her, when he dumped her. "Nani? What the?" Her tail unraveled itself and twitched around signaling her nervousness. He noticed that and jumped back a bit, taking her fully in view. "Usako? What happened to you?" She spotted his girlfriend laying her hand on his shoulder worriedly, then the woman turned her full attention to Usagi,   
"Mamo-chan, is this the little school-girl you dumped?" That stung, badly. Usagi noticed how she used the nickname that only herself ever used, then she payed attention to the remark. Mamoru answered his girlfriend's question.  
"Hai, this is her..." Usagi rose an eyebrow in disgust, so he told nasty things about her, ne? Then a smirk crossed her lips, her saiyajin hearing picked up on what the woman whispered in Mamoru's ear,   
"Hmmm....she's quite pretty, but I see how you dumped her, you're too good for you", Mamoru turned his head to his girlfriend,   
"Hai", Usagi took a menacing step forward,   
"Is that so?" She questioned, in a stern tone, the senshi looking on with worried looks upon their faces, Mamoru looked again towards his former girlfriend, surprised at how she could've heard them,   
"Face it Usagi, you still act like a baby", ouch, now that one stung. Usagi balled her fists, her ki rasing up a bit. Mamoru noticed the tail, "what the hell is that?" He demanded,   
"A tail, bakaryou", she icily stated,   
"Why in Kami's name would you have a tail?" He again demanded, she smirked,   
"Because I'm a saiyajin", she stated proudly, he looked at her puzzled,   
"A what?" This time Gohan slipped of his jacket, a white t-shirt underneath showed off his muscular build, he got up from his seat and walked up slowly behind Usagi, and crossed his arms. Mamoru noticed him and became nervous.   
"A saiyajin", Gohan re-stated in a dangerous tone. Usagi's smirk widened feeling the warmth of her boyfriend's ki, his tail also unwound itself and curled around Usagi's. Mamoru watched in shock,   
"Who in HFIL is that?" His voice cracked a bit. Usagi crossed her arms as well,   
"The future king of Crystal Tokyo, that's who", a look of utter horror crossed Mamoru's face, he stumbled backwards a few steps, and turned towards his girlfriend who had a dreamy look upon her face watching the saiyajin male. Mamoru returned his attention to Usagi,   
"I can't believe you would do this to me", Usagi giggled,   
"What? That I'd raise my standards up? WAY up?" The senshi also began to giggle, a beat-red colour spread across Mamoru's face, his girlfriend snapped back to reality, she pulled on Mamoru's arm whispering for him to leave with her. "What's the problem Mamoru? To embarrassed to admit that I was too good for you? So much that you had to find someone WAY beneath me? What are you going to do about it huh?" Usagi taunted, a look of anger crossed his face and he re-approached Usagi angrily, a look of worry crossing her face. Gohan moved her aside, and faced Mamoru, their height equally matched, although the saiyajin was much better built. Mamoru stared into Gohan's eyes,   
"I'd suggest moving, this has nothing to do with you", he threatened, Gohan shook his head,   
"Iie, she's mine now, so you're gonna have to get through me first", the senshi tried not to smile too much, they knew what the outcome of a fight would be....obviously....Mamoru snarled at the response,   
"Fine by me", he swung his fist, causing a scream from his girlfriend, but the fist didn't even make it half way, Gohan held the fist in his hand, tightening his grip slowly, Mamoru howled in pain, making him fall to his knees, Gohan kept the straight face,   
"Now you listen to me, I could easily beat you until your own girlfriend doesn't recognize you, but I wont, I'll give you this warning now, though, if you even come within fifty feet of Usagi again, I'm gonna finish this fight, understand?" Mamoru winced with the increase in grip, but nodded in the affirmative, Gohan released is grip allowing the former earth prince to hold his hand in pain. His girlfriend went to assist him, and they left the arcade in a hurry. A round of applause sounded all around him, from all the spectators in the arcade, a blush formed on his cheeks, but he turned towards Usagi who had tears in her eyes,   
"Arigatou", she whispered, he smiled and embraced her tightly, the applause sounding out louder. He looked about him and decided it was time, he released his arm from Usagi and pulled out a small object from his right pocket, a heart-shaped diamond set on a golden hoop,   
"Since I've got a new job protecting you from evil ex-boyfriends..." The senshi laughed at that comment, but he continued, gazing into Usagi's adoring eyes, "would you mind marrying me very much?" She choked on a few sobs, and nodded,   
"Hai!" She yelped, more applause sounded out, Matoki passed out some milkshakes,   
"This causes for a celebration!" He announced, oblivious to Gohan quietly slipping the ring onto Usagi's finger, they returned their attention to the others, and took their drinks, holding them up Matoki ordered the toast, "to Odango Attama, and her bodyguard, may they live a long and prosperous life together!" Cheers rang out throughout the arcade, and everyone took a gulp of their milkshakes, Usagi received several hugs from her senshi, tears blinding her vision,   
"Kuso!" She called out suddenly, Minako questioned her as she held a hand over her face,   
"What is it Usagi-chan?" She questioned, the others quieting, red dripped from her fingers,   
"I got a nose-bleed!" The others erupted into loud laughter as Matoki grabbed tissues for Usagi.  
****  
  
Chichi and Bulma sat sipping their tea, the men were out sparring, and Juuannagou and Pan wanted to be alone for awhile. They were quietly chatting about upcoming wedding plans, as it was Miari Pan who gave the ring to Gohan.  
"Where'd she get it from?" Bulma questioned her friend, Chichi giggled,   
"She said it was from her mother, who put it on Pan's necklace." Bulma rose her eyebrow,   
"Nani? How'd she know it was her mothers?" Chichi sighed softly,   
"The twins were about three when Thunder finally killed Chibiusa and Serenity, Serenity gave it to Pan, because she knew what was going to happen to herself, she told her to find safety, and that's when that one stranger took Pan in". Bulma also sighed,   
"That' poor girl, to have to have gone through that..." Chichi nodded. Their heads popped up when they heard the temple's doors being opened, an exhausted group of exhausted saiyajins walked in. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks made their way straight for the kitchen. "We need to get the food ready", Chichi suggested, Bulma nodded.   
****  
  
Juuannagou and Pan were lying comfortably on the bench in the park. It was the evening by then, the stars were out, and the moon was hiding behind some clouds. Pan kept her eyes from the sky for fear of turning oozaru. Her eyes were closed and she had her head up against Juu's arm. He also had his eyes closed thinking about his current situation. He never would've thought this would've happened to him. He thought he was going to be alone for the rest of his life, because of his unknown past he didn't have any real reason to make a decent life. His sister, however, had made a family, and was very content. But now he had a reason to be here, right now, and it was in the form of a black-haired beauty, she was incredible, he found himself needing to be with her or he felt incomplete, she filled the empty space within himself. She was everything to him.   
Pan yawned and opened her eyes,   
"Juu-san, is it safe to look up yet?" She asked, he looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was hidden behind clouds again,   
"Hai", she rose her eyes to meet his and smiled warmly, he planted a light kiss on her forehead, and looked back with the content he never knew he could feel. *Now's the time* he thought, Pan had mentioned of the engagement of the queen and the saiyajin half-breed. He couldn't bear to ever be away from Pan, so he knew this was the next step, "uh, Pan-chan, I wanted to ask you something..." He started, a little unsure what her reaction would be,   
"Nani?" She softly questioned, he took a deep breath,   
"I...uh....was wondering....would you...." He stopped for a moment, not able to force the words out, so he tried a different approach, "would you consider letting me take care of you for the rest of your life?" She sucked back her breath,   
"Na...na....oh......of course!" She nearly shrieked, making him wince, a slight beam of light appeared on her shoulder, he turned his head to notice the clouds moving away,   
"The moon is coming out now", she whined and shut her eyes, as did Juuannagou, but he placed his lips upon hers, deepening the kiss, a fiery warmness spread through him, *she said yes, Juuhachi!* he spoke in his mind as if his sister could hear him right now...  
****  
  
Usagi and Gohan walked in the door of the temple, they could hear rustling in the kitchen, so they knew dinner was served, they made their way into the kitchen, Gohan's arm around Usagi's waist. Everyone looked up upon their entry, Chichi and Bulma held their breath awaiting the news, Gohan nodded, and the women squealed in delight, ushering the couple to the table, everyone eager to hear of the days' events...  
  
Juuannagou and Pan made their way into the temple, they heard excited chattering in the kitchen, Pan smiled knowingly, *she said yes* she thought to herself, the couple also entered the kitchen, the women looked up again. Bulma boldly questioned them,   
"Well? Are we gonna' be planning a double wedding?" Juu and Pan blushed simotaniously, and nodded, more squeals could be heard... 


	10. Take My Breath Away-part 10

****Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon, just Titania;)  
  
****Authors Note: Gomen, gomen! For not getting this out sooner, but because of LACK of reviews, I wasn't in any rush, after all it's exam time ~growls~, baka school....ok, here's the next part, review if you want a sequal, because if you don't, then I don't see the point of continuing.   
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
Chibiusa and Pan landed on the familiar ground of Capsule Corporation. They went to the front of the building and knocked on the front door. Mrs. Briefs answered the door cheerfully, she gestured for the girls to enter, whom shook their heads in response.   
"We're looking for Usagi and Gohan", Mrs. Briefs cheerily giggled,   
"Oh, they're not here, I believe my daughter went with them to their home, I think". The girls eyed each other then nodded in thanks,   
"Arigatou Briefs-san", Chibiusa replied, and the girls turned to go where no one could see them. Chibiusa waved around the time key and the miari girls were gone in a flash of pink light. Their destination...the senshi's realm.   
  
Titania and the former king of Vegeta-sei quietly sat, unmoving, just enjoying each others' company. Titania noticed, with much amusement, that this Vegeta had fine hair, unlike the current Prince, soon to be crowned King. The widow's peak was very much the same, but the bangs fell over his eyes in a messy look, the hair was tied back, a pony tail which reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. His eyes were tightly shut at that moment, but they were the coal black ones, set in a permanent scowl. Titania herself was considered very beautiful. Not a common feature in saiyajin women. Her long unruly hair flowed to her thighs, her hair was parted off to the left of her head, long bangs came over her eyes.   
A sudden pang of emotion shot through the saiyajin woman. Her eyes shot open, and she freed herself from her lovers' hold. To her dismay she heard Dende's soft voice calling for her it was time to leave. She turned around to look deep into Vegeta's eyes for the last time before her departure.   
"Something's not right", she mumbled, he easily picked up what she said,   
"What's that?" He questioned,  
"I'm not quite sure, but it has to do with Her Majesty". He rose an eyebrow in question,  
"Serenity?" Titania nodded, picked up her staff making her hair flare to gold.   
"I must go now, but I will soon return, with Serenity-sama, your daughter." A cold shiver ran through the former king, it was his command that the small child be destroyed at first, but in mercy he allowed the lavender-haired queen to take the child with her, permitted if she removed the tail. He didn't know whether it was dread or joy that he felt when the child's name was mentioned, but his daughter would soon come for him, and bring him out of HFIL, into the heavens to be with Titania. The saiyajin woman bid her farewell, struggling to keep from bursting into tears she left the underworld to investigate the new trouble in which she could feel.  
  
Thunder chuckled to herself.   
"How could the queen be so foolish?" She mused, "she should've known I was more powerful than to be defeated by that one blast. She will pay". Thunder looked around at her surroundings, ruins. That was what it was, total ruins. It had been quite fun to watch as the princess's returned to their home, horrified at what it was now. Thunder tightened her fist, "one year, and then you're mine, Serenity".  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in horror at the tale the two girls told her. A sudden rage filled her mind and she unconsciously flared to a super saiyajin. The others in the room gasped at the sight, the senshi held their heads in pain when the immense power filled everything in it's path. Usagi noticed every one else, and returned to normal, mumbling apologies.   
"In one year....I should start training soon, but after..." She cut herself off, when the cold realization hit her. She slapped herself in the head at the thought, *why hadn't I noticed it before?* she challenged herself. Setsuna answered everyone else's wonderment with two simple words,   
"Hai, pregnant". Usagi looked up at the senshi, hearing everyone else gasp, and Chichi shooting dirty looks towards an embarrassed Gohan.   
"Arigatou for informing everyone" Usagi sarcastically shot towards the Pluto princess. A red color found itself spreading across Puu's face.  
"Gomen, but you'll have to wait until the twins are born, before you can have any serious training." Usagi nodded, indeed her life was full of events, saving the world, getting married, having babies, saving the world again. The wedding was set within the next week, indeed she would be busy, indeed...  
  
Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. Clad in a long white gown with white roses in her hair she was ready to officially give herself to the man she loved. She used to have dreams about marrying Mamoru, back when they were together, but she was thinking to herself about her new choice. I love him, very much so. She thought to herself, this was true love, and from what she learned of Thunder's purpose, she and Gohan were set up even before she was born.   
She heard the door open suddenly, a cool breeze sifted through the opening from the open temple doors, Usagi turned her head slightly to see the saiyajin prince standing there. He too was dressed, much to his disliking, but he could not resist saying no to the princess.  
"What did you send me for, Brat?"  
"Why do you insist on calling me that?"  
"Because that's what you are, so tell me what you want already, that damned woman forced me into wearing this ridiculous thing, that you commanded, so what else do you want?" His tone was harsh as usual, but it still held that same softness that he gave towards her.  
"I want you to walk me down the aisle, or rather the pathway", they had decided an outdoor wedding would be the best.  
"Why would you want me to do a fool thing like that?"   
"Because...because it's supposed to be that way, only the father hands the daughter away, but you're the closest thing I have as a father." Vegeta's expression softened,   
"Fine, but it wasn't my idea".  
  
The senshi gathered in the Cherry Hill Temple for the reception, the two new wedded couples, Usagi, Gohan, Pan and Juuannagou were situated at the head table. Vegeta insisted he would not attend, to Usagi's dismay, by her request he had walked her down the aisle, or rather the cobblestone pathway in the park, an outdoor event, he was silent through the whole ceremony, although he did nod towards Gohan, and "handed" his kin over, his expression remained in a cold scowl, but Usagi could tell he was full of pride, the two had quite a strong relationship established, she had placed him on a pedestal, as a father figure, as she never knew her father on the moon. Usagi's earthly parents had attended the ceremony, they had met Gohan a few days before, and became quite flustered at the tales in which Usagi had told them, but they quickly understood, besides, both of them preferred Gohan over her past beaux, in which they had not seen for quite some time.   
The ceremony consisted of lots of flowers, by the princess' request, Chichi and Bulma both assisted in the making of the bride's gowns, Pan kept silent most of the time, but they had her looking like a royal, in which she was.   
Everyone was recalling the day's events and gave their best towards the newly weds. Rei and Miari Trunks had made it out for the wedding, using the communicators Usagi and the senshi received for the princess' first trip into the new dimension. A small baby was situated in the new mother's arms, time had passed faster in the future dimension. The child was a little girl, she already had signs of wild black hair, she had big violet eyes, and a fuzzy brown tail. Deciding the name wasn't too difficult, Miari Bulma had picked out the best one, as it took quite a while to decide. Her name, was "Hope", the future dimension was quite improved since the fire senshi had moved there, already large cities were rebuilt, and small villages showed new life. Rei and Miari Trunks were quite the celebrities, their new baby was quite the news, and many people had sent gifts.   
"My best wishes to the brides and grooms, as you embark on a new life..." Several groans rose in the air, the same message had been repeated several times, no one could think of anything original to say, but the groans were followed immediately by laughter. It was Bulma's turn to give her blessings, she stood up and looked around briefly to try and catch a glimpse of her missing mate, she frowned but dismissed the thought quickly and faced the head table.   
"What can I say? I could repeat the same speech, but I'm sure you're all tired of that. Usagi, I'll start with you, since you first came into Capsule Corporation, I knew there was something special about you, especially with Vegeta's reaction..."laughter filled the room at the remembrance of the event, "...but there was that air about you, and as soon as you became part of us, I thought of you like a daughter..." Usagi blushed at this and bowed her head lightly, "...and now I see you've married the little mischievous boy, who reminds me so much of his father, so what can I say? I love you so much now, and it grows from day to day, as you become more and more like a daughter that I never had..." She faded at this, a blush crept across her face,   
"Until now", several gasps rose in the air, Usagi stood and made her way towards the aqua-haired woman, and hugged her,   
"I know what you're up too, Bulma-san, hai, it is a little girl", more gasps rose into the air, "this is a baby-boom, ne?" Bulma turned to re-address the others,   
"I am pregnant, for a few weeks now." Cheers rose up from everyone.  
  
It was about 2 in the morning before everyone retired to their rooms, Usagi was the only one left up, she was waiting for one particular person to return, she was quite fatigued by the days' events, but she refused to go to bed. A shadow appeared behind her, she could hear soft foot prints going through the grass, she turned around and faced the half-dressed saiyajin prince. Vegeta was extremely silent.   
"The woman opened her big mouth didn't she?" He demanded, Usagi gave a nod, receiving a snort in response. "I knew it was going to be a girl-brat right away", again Usagi nodded. "And it's all your fault", his voice became quieter, "you had to do it didn't you?"   
"Iie, Veggie-chan, it's your fault too, when you kissed me on the crescent mark during the fight with Thunder, the touch purified your heart...but you're still an arrogant asshole." The prince snorted again, a slight smile touched his lips,   
"Maybe so, Brat, but I still blame it on you".   
"Don't be so upset about it, Veggie-chan, I know you're proud about the new addition to the family, and I know how much you love her." He stared at her for several moments in silence,   
"Hai, Brat, I know I do too, I just don't tell anyone, it's not the saiyajin way." Usagi shook her head,   
"Neither is bonding, for royalty that is." He nodded his head in agreement,   
"I know, I know". She gave a small smile, he smirked in response, as he turned around and headed inside. Usagi, finally satisfied followed suit, and went inside...  
  
Rei, Trunks and Hope left early that morning, the sailor senshi bid fairwell to the z senshi, as well as Usagi as they made their way back to their own dimension. Once they re-appeared on the Capsule Corp. grounds, Titania stood awaiting to speak with the Princess. Usagi looked at her questioningly,  
"Nanda, Titania? Why are you here?"  
"Gomen for this intrusion, but I would like it if you came with me."   
  
Usagi looked towards the others, and turned towards Titania, they hovered into the air, and took off towards heaven.   
  
Titania led Usagi into the opening into the underworld, where they made their way through the thick dense fog,  
"where are you taking me, exactly?" Usagi questioned,   
"It is time you met your father, Serenity-sama", Usagi's blood began to heat up,  
"my father?" Titania nodded, he and I are old acquaintances...Titania recalled her past outloud for the princess to learn, by the end of the tale, Usagi's face was pale, she became nervous to the thought of meeting her blood-father.  
Soon enough they made it to where the former King sat quietly, as soon as he layed eyes on the odango-haired woman he too became pale. Usagi looked towards him with hurt in her eyes, she rose her eyebrows, Titania remained silent.   
"Otou-sama?" She questioned.  
"I do not deserve such a title in which I almost caused your death, princess". She smiled and shook her head,   
"I find no fault in you, my King, I only desire to learn of you". A smile spread across his face, as he arose to embrace his daughter, they stood that way for several moments, a mutual forgiving formed between them, Titania interrupted them with a cough,  
"Gomen for interrupting, but this is not the place for reunions. The other two nodded, and followed the Vegeta-sei senshi towards the exit, "with your permission, my princess, he may be released to join me in Kami's place. Usagi gave a sound of approval, her arm strung in her fathers'. They made it too the opening, and Vegeta gave a gasp of surprise when the blinding light hit his eyes. He stopped in his tracks to look about him, Titania turned around, addressing them both,  
"I know of your predicament my princess, I want to help, but there is nothing any of us can do, it is up to you." Usagi nodded,  
"I can't train until the twins are born." A look of surprise caught the saiyajins' faces, "hai, Gohan and I were married yesterday, and Setsuna announced to chikyuu that I'm pregnant." Vegeta looked confused,  
"Vegeta-san, remember when you declared a third-classer would destroy Freeza? Well the one she married is the son of that saiyajin." Another smile touched the former king's lips...  
***  
  
9 Months had passed quickly, in Usagi's arms lay two sleeping babies, both had violet eyes, beside the nursing mother, sat another one, Bulma, holding a baby girl,   
"Her name will be....Bra...I always liked that name." Usagi smiled,   
"That's a kawaii name, I already know who these two are...it's so handy that you have a hospital built into this building, ne?" Bulma giggled,   
"Hai, good thing too, she came a lot faster than Trunks did," at the mention of his name, the little girl giggled and wrapped her tail tightly around Bulma's wrist, "I guess she already knows who her brother is, ne?" Usagi nodded in response, I got gold pendants made up for these little ones, with their names written on the fronts. By the way, where did the miari twins go off to?" They're with Miari Pan and Juuannagou, Juuhachi is building a nursery for their up coming baby, Krillen isn't much of a carpenter. Usagi laughed, the sound filled the hospital room.   
Gohan walked into the room,   
"How's my favorite girls?" He cooed in a ridiculous manner, the woman laughed,  
"just fine, they just finished feeding",  
"just finished?!? Good Kami! They're saiyajins' alright!" Gohan walked over to his wife and kneeled down to her level to tickle the babies. Little Bra had fallen asleep by this point,  
"where about is Vegeta?" Bulma questioned,  
"he's sparring with Tou-san", the women snorted, Usagi handed one of the babies to Gohan, "which one is this one?" He questioned, Usagi pointed to the tiny bracelet around the baby's wrist,   
"This one will for sure be the tom-boy, it's Pan". Gohan made a goofy face at the infant, who immediately burst into giggles. "As soon as they're old enough to feed on regular milk, I'll have to start training, you know that." Gohan looked towards his wife for several moments,   
"Hai, I know, I suppose you'll be using the Room of Spirit and Time, ne?" Usagi nodded,   
"But not right now, let's go see what Chichi's cooking up, ne?" Bulma blushed in embarrassment,   
"I don't know how you do it, Usagi-chan".  
***  
  
Usagi faced Titania that day, Chichi holding her twin girls, who were 2 months old by this point.   
"I've decided to go into the chamber alone." Usagi stated, she turned around and faced the group, which consisted of the Sons and the Briefs. Vegeta crossed his arms,  
"you shouldn't do that Brat, you'll get better training if you have a sparring partner",  
"I have to agree with Vegeta", Gohan mumbled, Usagi shook her head defiantly,  
"Iie, and Titania-san, leave me in there for two days." Gasps filled the area,  
"that's crazy, Serenity-sama!" Titania bellowed, "I can't let you do that!" Usagi set a cold glare, and flared up her ki, she shot into the air, headed straight for heaven were Mr. Popo was waiting for her,  
"Your Majesty", he bowed, as Usagi entered the Time Chamber, she closed her eyes as she heard the door slam shut behind her.  
  
The room was no longer white, it was a deep blue, with stars strung about, and ruined pillars, she was home.   
"My daughter", Usagi looked towards the approaching figure,  
"you got here sooner than I thought, Kaa-sama." Her lavender-haired mother bowed slightly,  
"Hai, I wanted to introduce you to your sparring partner, the Unicorn Queen Golden Heart", Usagi's eyes widened,   
"Nani?? The Mythical Land Queen? I thought she only existed in fairy tales", Serenity nodded,   
"And you are too my dear, she's been waiting for a very long time to meet you, she'll be updating your power level,I would suggest not being late." Usagi bowed,  
"Arigatou, I will return soon", she faded out of sight and re appeared in another setting, this one was green and full of life. It looked like early summer, the sun crisp and golden, she looked around several times searching for the Queen. Then she saw her, her breathing stopped for several moments, the Queen was no unicorn at all, she was a tall brunette-haired woman with huge white wings. Usagi approached her cautiously,  
"Are you Queen Golden Heart?" She voiced loudly, the figure turned around and faced the moon princess,  
"I suppose you are Serenity, I've been waiting for you." Her voice was cold, but her face held an aged beauty, her eyes were a very deep brown, she was young, and yet wisdom held it's place. "I can see already that I don't like you very much." Usagi was taken aback at this comment,  
"but I can live with you for now. I have a task for you to do for me before I can give you your new locket, I need you to go to the Western Territories, there lives the Swamp monsters, their queen, Black Storm is much like the foe you will face when you leave this Chamber." Usagi gasped,  
"how did you know about that?" Golden Heart snorted,  
"I am not a fool, I am wiser than you will ever be, you transported yourself from the Room of Spirit and Time." Usagi was silent for several moments,  
"what is the task you have for me?" Golden Heart smirked,   
"Do you remember the race of unicorns that lived on the moon?" Usagi shook her head,  
"I do not recall, but I'm sure I'll end up remembering soon enough",  
"well, since that attack which destroyed the kingdom, there was three pearl white horns left on the face of the moon, for some unknown reason Black Storm got a hold of them, we need them back if you plan on updating your power level because at this point you are not powerful enough to beat Thunder. Oh by the way, Black Storm is of the same species as Thunder." Usagi became extremely confused at this, but nodded her head in agreement,  
"Alright Your Majesty, how abouts to I get there?"  
***  
  
Usagi had used the transformation pen to look alike the creatures she was ready to embark, long black hair a grey-scaled body, long pointy ears, clawed feet, bat-like wings and a tail with a point on the tip. She flew with great speed over the vast area of volcanoes and rugged mountains, the climate was quite warm and she saw many of the creatures who regarded her with puzzled looks. It was easy to spot the Queen's castle from afar, the tallest mountain in the area, she flew down to the bottom and looked for an entrance to sneak in. Several guards spotted her and yelled for her to go away, but Usagi was smarter than that, a trick she picked up from her father in law, she concentrated on a similar ki signature which Golden Heart had, disappeared from sight an reappeared in a dimly lit room.  
The room was incredible, filled from wall to wall with golden jewels, and baubles of many colors. In the center on a stand made of silver there stood the three ivory horns, she approached them slowly, awed by their beauty, but something stopped her, a memory flooded into her mind, the unicorn she called "Silver Star Golden Moon" was one of her best friends, one of these horns' were hers.  
  
Black Storm felt the girl's power, she knew Usagi was there, she was the oldest thing on the land, aside from the Golden Dragon. She headed silently up the hallway towards the treasure room,   
"I know you're in their, and if you've come for the horns, you're going to have to get rid of me first." Black Storm prodded. Usagi spun around to see the tall black serpent-like creature face her.  
"I am more than willing to comply, Lady Swampmonster", Black Storm gave a grunt of approval and awaited the princess' first move, Usagi charged with a ki blast, and several punches and kicks but Black Storm never budged from her spot. Usagi decided to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, and launched her Therapy Kiss attack, but to no avail. "I wouldn't suppose that you're any relative of any sort to Thunder?" Black Storm laughed,  
"the one who is reincarnated every few thousand years? You are right my dear, Thunder would be my daughter." Usagi's eyes widened in fear, she backed up slowly and rose her two fingers to her forehead, turned sharply about and grabbed the horns, she disappeared in a poof of white. Black Storm was taken aback by this interesting technique, "you are very stupid my dear", she spoke into the darkness, "Queen Golden Heart will hear from me very soon".   
  
Usagi appeared in the same place she had started with. She looked around for the Queen, but to no avail. A small bird-like creature with antlers and hooved feet approached her,  
"If yer lookin' fer her Majesty, she'd be in the Grey Lands". The creature spoke in a high-pitched accent. Usagi took a moment to study the creature before she headed off to the entrance of what the creature called, 'Grey Lands'. Once she entered, she regretted it, the place earned the name, there were several grave stones about the place, from afar she saw a shimmer of gold and silver. A unicorn, rather a winged unicorn stood there, pure white fur and a long spiraled horn of gold and silver, the tale and main the same color. The unicorn was a beauty of sorts, once it saw Usagi it flashed in a bright light and it formed the tall brunette woman wearing a long white gown.   
"I'm a shape-shifter, it's a gift my species has. I see you retrieved the horns, Black Storm will be back to collect them soon, but don't worry I'll take care of her once and for all. Anyways, let's get your training started." Golden Heart held the horns at length to look at them, she placed them on the ground the tips touching each other, the tear-drop shaped crystal around her neck grew bright with a glow and the horns rose into the air, soon spirits connected with the horns, and whole white delicate unicorns stood in place. "This is why we're in the Grey Lands my dear, finally these spirits may rest." Usagi looked on with wonder, the youngest of the unicorns addressed Usagi in a cheerful nature,  
"hello princess, long time no see, finally I can rest thanks to you my friend." Usagi looked at the figure, upon her head there was a silver star and golden moon, this was her friend from the Silver Millennium. "Do not fear me now, your memories will fully return soon enough. I have a gift for you, since you returned us here." Her ivory horn grew bright and in a flash a locket formed with the same design as on the unicorn's forehead. Usagi held the delicate chalice in her hands studying it's beauty. "Go ahead and try it, moon unicorn power is the transformation command." Usagi obeyed the unicorn, her outfit became the same as her original Sailor Moon fuku, except her brooch was different, Usagi looked up in confusion,  
"it doesn't look more powerful to me", she questioned,  
"Trust me princess, the outfit is the same, but your attacks are stronger ki based, you will have the access to the unicorn's powers, as well as dragons' as you will soon find out, this new transformation will make it easier for you, Queen Golden Heart will show you soon enough", and with that the three unicorns disappeared into thin air, and only the Queen and the princess were left. Usagi faced Golden Heart,   
"Well, where do we begin?" Golden Heart smirked,   
"With the basics."  
  
A year soon passed and Usagi had learned new more powerful ki attacks, her speed and agility was much more improved. The unicorn queen faced Usagi silently,  
"Kristine, I want to thank you for all you taught me", Usagi quietly said, the human name of the unicorn queen an easier name to speak, the two became good friends quickly, and each called each other by their earthly names.  
"you're welcome Usagi, I trust Fire Starter Magic Maker will prove to be a good sparring partner for you." Usagi nodded, she had an appointment with the Grand Golden Dragon, the oldest and wisest creature in all the land, Usagi was looking forward to learning from this one.   
"I promise I will return after I defeat Thunder, I have much more to learn of you."  
"You may return when Vegeta-sei is fully regenerated, that way you can concentrate all of your energy into on task. I know Black Storm is going to retaliate, she's been after my crown for a long time, but with you as an ally she will not dare strike yet. Farewell Usagi". Usagi bowed towards the unicorn queen and with one last smile she disappeared from the queen's sight.  
  
The new scenery was slightly different, she was by a small pond, in which there stood a huge Oak Tree, she heard heavy breathing, which mad her stand about face, a humongous golden dragon stood before her,  
"I've been waiting for you" she spoke in a harsh whisper, if she was full volume she would blow Usagi into the next territory. The dragon glowed and shrunk to just above Usagi's level, the dragon was exquisitely beautiful, smoothly carved scales, huge golden wings, the dragon held out her clawed hand, inside lay a tear-drop shaped crystal, much the same as Golden Heart's except this one was connected to a pearl necklace. "For you my dear", her voice was normal now, "you are a chosen one, I trust Kristine has informed you?" Usagi nodded, "good, then put this on, it will protect you whenever you wear it, the pearls contain a magical powder which can be extracted from this tree, the powder will heal, but it's very strong, only use it if necessary. It is my job to make you a queen, so let's get started."  
For the next few days Usagi stayed with the Lady Fire Starter Magic Maker, Usagi learned of her connection with this strange land, and made a promise to visit soon. F.S.M.M. performed the crowning ceremony, Usagi had finally become Queen Serenity, this was the Lady Dragon's duty, she was older than Usagi herself, and had lived through many queens. The Grand Lady wished Usagi well when she faded out of the green world back into the cold blue one, where as promised, the former Queen appeared to greet her daughter.  
"You learned much, I hope, and I see you received the Sun-Diamond", she motioned towards the neclace, Usagi smiled and nodded,   
"Hai, she tells me you also have a gift for me." Serenity nodded,  
"that I do", she held out a white locket, with a silver 6-pointed star in-printed in the middle. "This is your new transformation, Sailor Cosmos, with this power you will become immortal." Usagi gasped,   
"Nanda?? Immortal? Wow...so I will have an even chance against Thunder this time?" Serenity nodded,   
"Yes, but we don't have much time, shall we begin your training?" Usagi nodded enthusiastically,   
"For sure!"  
****  
  
Gohan held his girls in his arms while they slept, he was sitting in Kami's Palace, just near the time chamber. Vegeta had insisted they would be there when Usagi emerged, just incase there was anything wrong. It was almost time for her to come out, a couple of hours anyways. Bulma sat beside him, she was laying against the wall of the palace in a fast sleep, baby Bra asleep in her arms. The miari twins were off by themselves at Kami's lookout, Goku was busy sparring with Titania whom he had grown quite fond of by this time. Vegeta himself went to meet the former king of Vegeta-sei, the one who became a legendary super-saiyajin a thousand years hence. Titania had been quiet about it at first, but Vegeta knew there was something up. He had to travel along snake way to reach where the former king was currently staying. Vegeta insisted he would be back by the time Usagi would come out.   
As promised Vegeta flew above the palace, and hovered towards the ground,  
"has she come out yet?" He demanded from Gohan who shook his head in response, by this time Bulma stirred from her sleep,  
"is she here yet?" She questioned, Vegeta looked sharply at her,  
"Iie foolish woman, were you not listening?" She glared at him for a second, but was interrupted from gurgling noises coming from the infant in her arms.   
The miari twins met up with the group a few moments after the questioning, and they stayed perfectly silent, soon Titania and Goku reached the spot as well. Titania looked towards the saiyajin prince,  
"so you met him?" She questioned, receiving only a smirk in response. She crossed her arms defiantly and fell as silent as everyone else.   
A rumbling noise interrupted the quietness all of a sudden, the saiyajins cried out in pain, a worrying Bulma looked helplessly at her crying baby,  
"What's going on?" She demanded, the saiyajins only payed attention to the ear shattering pain.  
The door of the hyperbolic time chamber bended from pressure, obviously from the inside, struggling to move everyone made their way towards the chamber, and watched in wonder as the doors continued to bend. In a loud crash the doors flung from their hold and a wave of silver energy filled the area, the saiyajins tightened their holds on their ears, trying to avoid the immense pressure. A silvery light slowly made it's way out of the room, there stood Usagi, blood-red eyes, long silver hair, her fuku was pure white, no longer had she the gloves, no longer boots, but high-heeled white shoes with wings coming out of the back. Her skirt was white, except for a piece of rainbow-colored fabric on the front, her forehead held a star-shaped mark instead of the crescent moon, in her hand she held a long staff with the brooch design sitting on a crystal ball, with wings spreading out. Gohan tried to walk towards her but she held out her staff towards him,  
"STOP!" She ordered, "If you want to live, do not follow me", she swung her staff about and disappeared with a silver flash, the immense pressure disappeared with her.  
"the final transformation", Chibi-usa mumbled, "she is immortal now". The others gasped, Chibi-usa motioned for Gohan , "you better come with us, to be there when the battle is done." Gohan nodded, and handed the babies to Titania,   
"Gladly".   
****  
  
Usagi faced her apponant, Thunder stood still, a golden aurora flaring about her,  
"I see you are finally ready to give me a good fight", she sneered, "do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" Usagi nodded,   
"Hai, I was fully informed by Her Majesty, Queen Golden Heart", Thunder's eyes grew wide,   
"HA! I should've known she'd get into this, have you met my mother yet? She is very powerful herself." Usagi nodded,   
"I've met her", Thunder laughed lightly,   
"She will destroy that land soon, and the unicorn queen, she will rule over that land soon." Usagi shook her head,   
"I don't think so", she rushed towards the lizard-like creature, they went straight into physical combat, matching punch for punch and kick for kick, until Usagi sliced part of Thunder's face with the edge of the winged shoes. Thunder cursed loudly, she stopped moving for several moments until she removed the golden mask that hid half of her face. The hidden side was covered in scars, very ugly skin.  
"Do you see what your ancestor did to me?!? Because of my beauty jealous others tried to destroy me, and because of that your ancestor turned me into THIS!" Thunder through the mask to the ground and lunged towards Usagi who quickly moved out of the way.   
"So this is why you're after me?" Usagi wondered,  
"that's right little girl, because you were predicted to be the most powerful there was, is and ever will be, so I waited thousands of years for you, and now I will DESTROY YOU!" Thunder struck Usagi hard in the stomach, blood flew out of the Queen's mouth, Thunder powered up a ki attack and launched it straight towards the Queen who was struck. Thunder began to laugh hysterically, "do you see? I can defeat you!" When the smoke cleared Thunder's eyes widened,   
"How can this be?" Usagi smirked, almost unaffected by the blast,  
"I'm immortal as the same as you, don't you see? It's no use for us to fight, neither of us can win".   
"That's what you think!" Thunder launched a stronger ki attack, which still had barely any affect on Usagi, Thunder sank to her knees and cried out, "why can't I beat you? You caused me so much pain, you deserve nothing but death". Usagi shook her head and approached the creature,   
"Iie, I do not, but if you were wrongly accused, let me heal you and you may return to where you started from." Thunder looked towards the Queen,   
"I do not deserve such a gift, when I have caused so much evil." Usagi smiled,   
"Nonsense". She declared, with her staff, she covered Thunder with a soft pink glow, the scars disappeared, her hair grew in length and her legs, tail and wings disappeared, a horse's body appeared in it's place. Usagi gasped at the sight, Thunder was incredibly beautiful centaur, soft brown eyes looked towards the Queen,   
"What can I do to ever thank you?" She asked in a soft sweet voice. Usagi touched her staff on the forehead of the centaur and a crescent mark appeared,   
"You can say high to my ancestor for me." Thunder smiled and bowed, "by the way, what is your name?" Usagi inquired, the centaur smiled,  
"Chastity". With that Usagi swung her staff about and the beautiful centaur disappeared from sight. The miari twins ran towards the Queen out of breath, Gohan following closely behind, Usagi sensed them and flared to super-saiyajin, she turned about and held her staff out menacingly,  
"STOP!" She ordered, the others halted,  
"Usagi-chan! It's over now, you won!" Gohan panted, obviously out of breath,  
"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She insisted, and turned around heading towards the ruins of Crystal Tokyo Palace, there on the ground lay her future self, beside her husband's future self. She touched Serenity on the forehead when the glow left, the queen awoke and sat up. She looked at her counterpart, and stayed absolutely silent.  
"Usagi?" She questioned, "Can it be me? I don't recognize the fuku." Usagi nodded slowly,  
"hai, it is so." The miari twins ran towards their mother and flew into the exhausted queen's arms. They helped her up and using the silver crystal, she and Usagi joined powers and resurrected the planet's life. The future Gohan awoke with a start and stared open-mouthed at the younger Usagi. Usagi looked into her counterpart's eyes for several moments, she smiled, her ruby eyes flashing wildly, "say hi to Kristine for me", with that she turned around and left a confused Serenity behind.  
Gohan stood silently watching his super-saiyajin wife walk slowly towards him. His eyes were empty at that moment, unsure of her current mental state. Usagi's eyes welled with tears, they returned to their sea-blue color, and her hair became golden, a smile touched her husband's lips, she rushed into his awaiting arms, the force knocking them over onto the ground,  
"it is over now, finally, the horror is finished, let's go home!" He sighed with relief, as a silver light flashed around them and they teleported back to present time.   
****  
  
Usagi silently sat on the cool grass, looking up at the sunset slowly setting beneath the horizon. She missed having the moon in the sky, but because of the saiyajins they didn't want to risk going oozaru. In 9 years time Vegeta-sei would be fully restored, and she would be able to discover her heritage. She closed her eyes for a long time, what a life she had in the past couple of years, who would have known that going to a different school would have changed her life so much. She smiled, if her pencil hadn't rolled off the desk she and Gohan could have never officially meet, she wouldn't have the joy and happiness she felt right at that moment...and the love. At that thought she heard her husband's footsteps approaching, she waited until he situated himself next to her.  
"they're asleep, finally" he mentioned, Usagi smiled,  
"good, then we can have some time to ourselves for once." With that they fell into each other's embrace, murmuring sweet nothings into each other's ears,   
Usagi giggled all of a sudden, "go ahead" she challenged, "take my breath away". 


End file.
